Burning Moon: The Spark
by LadyoftheMasquerades
Summary: Someone from Sasukes' past comes back to him. She brings the promise of a good life full of peace and calm, but that is shattered in one night. Now Sasuke must fight his worst nightmare one last time. Complete
1. The Dream

Uchiha Secret

Chapter 1-The Dream

_A young black wolf pup with silver eyes walked, or more like tumbled, after his mother. His mother was a beautiful white wolf that had beautiful golden eyes. The two of them were walking out of the village of Konohas gates at exactly midnight. The full moon shone through the shadows and reflected of the two wolves backs. Finally they reached a open clearing and the white wolf finally stopped, the pup, who wasn't watching where he was going, ran into his mothers back legs and fell onto his butt. The white wolf turned her proud head to show her teeth to her son._

"_Be more alert my son, we are wolves not some common dogs." She snarled. The little wolf hung his head and mumbled a sorry, his mother smiled and licked between his eyes with a twinkle in her eyes. The young pup jumped on her and they rolled around wrestling for a bit, finally she pinned him and changed into her human form, her son did likewise. She drew a sword that she had strapped to her back and her son did the same. They spent the next few hours or so training with the traditional wolf blade. Suddenly the mother stopped and looked towards the village. Her pup stopped as well, wondering what was wrong with his mother. She looked down at him, her features serious._

"_Stay here," she almost whispered it, like she was afraid of something, but that was just silly, his mother was never afraid of anything. She reached down suddenly and gave him a huge hug and a kiss, not a human kiss but a wolf kiss, over the whole length of his face. _

"_Mom?" he questioned, she just held him closer,_

"_Stay." She whispered one more time then, transforming back into a wolf, ran towards the village. The little pup was confused but he followed his mothers' wishes and stayed. After about a half an hour he felt her spirit power jump to its max then it vanished completely. The little wolf stared toward the village in horror as he watched smoke raise from the direction of his home._

"_MOM!" He howled into the night, and then took of full speed towards his home. When he got to the village gates he changed back into a human, it was something his mother always stressed, never let any of the other villagers see you. He didn't know why though, his whole family was wolves, well not his brother or father, but they knew. By the time he had reached him home he knew something was wrong, there were bodies everywhere. Blood was everywhere, flooding his senses and filling him with fear._

"_Mom, father!" He cried and rushed towards his house, it was to quiet, to dark. He was scared but he ran towards his parents' bedroom, his senses were suddenly filled with the horrible stench of his mothers' blood._

"_Move," he told himself hands on the bedroom door handle, "move, move, move!" Finally he opened the door to see the most awful sight before him. His mother and father were laying on top of each other, both of them were dead, from the shadows across the room a shadow move, his brother, no, his step-brother stepped out of the dark. Itachi raised his blade and brought his sword, a plain human sword, down on him._

Many miles away from his home Sasuke Uchiha was being shaken awake from the nightmare by his sensi.

wolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolf

This is one of my first stories so don't hurt me. If you want more review.


	2. The Mission

Uchiha Secret

Heh heh, I guess I forgot to put these on the first chapter…

Summary:

On the most recent mission with team 7 Sasuke has been having strange dreams about his past and the murder of his clan. Now in the middle of the mission he is fatally wounded and the last person anyone would ever suspect comes to save him. Why has this person returned? Why are Sasukes' powers suddenly needed? Can he fight to save himself and his friends, or will be eaten up by the evil that wants him so badly?

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto or Wolf's Rain.

No pairings yet, if you want any or have any ideas you want to add in review.

Chapter 2-The Mission

Sasuke woke with cold sweat covering his body. Kakashi was standing over him, his hands on the boys trembling shoulders and his one visible eye filled with concern. Sasuke weakly looked over at him,

"K-kakashi?" he broke off into a coughing fit as Kakashi gently rubbed his back.

"Easy Sasuke, you were having a nightmare of something, you were tossing in your sleep."

Kakashi handed Sasuke a bottle of water when the boy stopped coughing. Sasuke weakly mumbled his thanks and took a gulp looking over at his still sleeping team mates. Naruto had a line of drool dripping from his mouth and Sakura was curled up in her sleeping bag.

'_At least I didn't wake them up.'_ He thought dryly to himself, leaning into Kakashi he sighed. It had been almost a year since the three Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto came to save him from Orochimarus' lair and killed the snake. As it turns out the curse mark that Orochimaru put on Sasuke was a mind-controlling one. Nothing Sasuke did was on his own free will, Sasuke sighed again.

'_Thankfully they managed to get me outta there before that snake found out I'm a wolf. Even now no one else but me knows that.'_ Kakashi put a hand on the boys burning forehead.

"Your fevers acting up again, you should try to get some more sleep." Sasuke nodded into Kakashis' chest, taking in the older mans' comforting sent. Kakashi smelt of books, coffee and dogs. Not the sweetest combination, but Sasuke found it relaxing. The two of them have gotten closer since the Orochimaru incident, Kakashi was almost a second father to Sasuke, and Sakura (who had stopped obsessing over him) and Naruto (who hasn't changed a bit) were like family to him. Kakashi gently laid the sick boy back down into his sleeping bag and Sasuke fell asleep almost instantly. Kakashi sighed and walked back to his post. It was supposed to be a simple mission, just taking a scroll to the village of Sand. The journey there was easy enough, but on the way back they were attacked by Sound ninja, clearly pissed at them for killing their leader. They were easy enough to kill but Sasuke had been hit with a number of senbon needles that had some kind of poison on them that had made the boy terribly sick. The others were fine though, Sasuke must have been their target. After that the three remaining team members took turns each night keeping a lookout. What the others didn't know was that part of Sasukes sickness was caused because he was staying in his human form for so long. Like any wild creature Sasuke couldn't be kept in his human form for much longer. Kakashi looked to the starry sky.

"Please let him be alright." He whispered as the wind blew. Kakashi didn't hear it but there was the slight sound of a wolf howling in the blowing wind. Sasuke did hear it though and his heart howled along with it.

wolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfPEPSI!!!!

O.k here's chapter 2.

Thank-you

Random-Crosses-Your review brought a smile to my face, thank-you.

Cheysuli-Night- Well here's some more, I hope it makes you happy

Koneko-no-Uchiha-I'm glad you like it, hope you keep reading:)

Khaz-Yep Sasuke is a wolf and Itachi is his step-bro, there's another family twist coming up soon so keep reading.


	3. The Death?

Uchiha Secret

'_thoughts'_

_dream_

"speaking"

actions

Chapter 3

"_Mom?!" the little Sasuke pup called out in the burning night, "Mom?!" The two of them had gone for a walk one night to take a break from training. Out in the woods someone or something had started a fire and now the whole forest was burning. Sasuke and Mikoto had gotten separated when a tree crashed down between them. Now Sasuke was trying to find her. He jumped over a burning twig and kept running, using his nose or eyes was useless because of the smoke and, for the young pup, everything was too noisy. He stopped and howled for his mother again, and this time he got an answer. He run in the direction he hoped his mother was but he stumbled and fell, landing in a perfect ring of fire. He instantly curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. Sasuke heard a small giggle and he looked up, hoping it was his mother, but no one was there. He heard the giggle again, this time he pulled back his lip to show off stubby little white teeth._

"_W-who's there?" he almost winced at the sound of his voice, he sounded afraid. His mother had once told him that it was alright to be afraid, but he hated sounding like that when he didn't know who his enemy was._

"_Who's there indeed?" A small girl voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke turned his muzzle and snapped at the open air. The giggle was heard again._

"_Oh, a big strong puppy who's afraid of a little fire." This time the voice came from behind him, Sasuke turned but again there was no one there. _

"_Show yourself!" He snarled, pleased that his voice sounded a little better. Another giggle and a small black and red butterfly landed on his nose. Sasuke blinked and the little butterfly giggled again._

"_Are you lost little one?" Her voice sounded like the gentle trickle of water, "Do you need help?" Sasuke didn't know what to do, this little butterfly seemed to be friendly enough, but his mother warned him about talking to strangers. As if she had read his mind the little butterfly said._

"_My name is Moro, what's yours?"_

"_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." _

"_Why are you out here little pup?"_

"_My mom and I were walking and…" he trailed off, "Oh no, Mom!" Sasuke quickly turned and tried to find a way out of the flames. Moro giggled again,_

"_This way little one, I will show you the way." She flew off and Sasuke quickly followed, he had to jump through the flame numerous times but, he felt no pain, just a warm tingling feeling that made him want to laugh. Before to long the two of them were out of the fire, Sasuke collapsed. _

"_Rest little one," Moro whispered "I will go find your mother." With that she flew back into the flames. About 10 minutes later she returned with Mikoto running after her._

"_Sasuke!" She cried when she say him lying there, she quickly ran up to him and began to check him over. Sasuke gave a relaxed sigh as he felt his mothers nose on his head and looked up for Moro. She was hovering over the two and then she started to disappear. _

"_You have found your element little wolf." And with that she vanished. Mikoto picked up Sasuke by the scruff of his neck and walk towards the village. That night the two of them talked about different elements. Sasuke knew a little about them so his mother filled him in. _

"_An element is something that only a wolf may have. It gives us our main form of attack and in return we give it a chance to be free from any human uses." Mikoto said, Sasuke nodded._

"_A fire element is about as rare to get as being a black wolf. A black wolf symbolizes the night and a fire element symbolizes freedom and power." Sasuke grinned that made him special. And it was true, a black wolf is very rare, most wolves are white, brown, grey, or dark grey. And the fire element was just as rare, it's the hardest to control and most wolves that get it die within the first year, but black wolves can use it better than any others and most of them live full lives, so Mikoto wasn't worried. She looked down at her sleeping pup and smiled._

"_Sweet dreams Sasuke." She whispered kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."_

Back at the camp team 7 was getting ready to make the final dash for home. Sasuke was getting worse, he wouldn't respond to anyone and couldn't move. His illusion was shaky, early in the morning when Sakura was on guard it dropped. Sakura had seen him as a wolf, but when she blinked he was a human again so she didn't think much of it. Finally they were on the road again, Kakashi was carrying Sasuke on his back and Naruto and Sakura were carrying their backpacks.

"Naruto," Kakashi called breaking the silence, "I want you to run ahead and let Tsunade know that we're coming, Sasuke needs attention fast."

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensi!" With that Naruto put on a sudden bust of speed and disappeared from sight. After about 10 minutes the village gates came into view. Kakashi and Sakura could clearly see Shizune standing by the gates with Naruto. They didn't stop when they entered the village, Kakashi kept going straight to the hospital. By the time he got there Tsunade had a room ready for him.

"Put him here." She motioned to Kakashi to put him on the bed then chased everyone out of the room, Shizune stayed behind with about three other doctors to help. There was a window looking into the room so the remainder of team 7 stood there to watch.

"Is, is he going to be okay sensi?" Sakura asked her voice tight.

'Of course his is Sakura!" Naruto spoke up, "That losers' to tough to stay down." Sakura smiled and sat down in a near by chair, Naruto and Kakashi followed her example. Kakashi sighed and silently thank Naruto for speaking up, he didn't trust his own voice at the moment. They waited for about 30 minutes when suddenly they heard shouts from Sasukes' room. They all jumped to the window, but the doctors were in the way so they couldn't see what was happening. They could hear small bit of the shouts.

"Get some oxygen to him!"

"Hold him down, don't let him jump!"

"Come on Uchiha! Look at me!" The last comment was done by Tsunade, but then everything went still, the doctors all froze. Sakura and Naruto had their faces pressed up to the glass to try to see what was happening, Kakashi was just staring at the doctors' backs as the moved away from the bed. Two things shocked team 7 as they finally got a good view. The first thing was that the bed didn't hold the Sasuke that they knew, it held a large black wolf. And the second thing was that the heart monitor was a single straight line, and the long beep was all that anyone could hear.

"NO, SASUKE!"

wolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfwolfPEPSI!!!

Ok here's another chapter.

Thanks to all the reviewers out there, your reviews mean a lot.


	4. The Truth

Uchiha Secret

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'_thoughts'_

Actions

"speaking"

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

_The first thing was that the bed didn't hold the Sasuke that they knew, it held a large black wolf. And the second thing was that the heart monitor was a single straight line, and the long beep was all that anyone could hear._

"_NO, SASUKE!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remainder of team 7 looked over to where the voice came from. Standing beside Kakashi was a woman, she had a grayish jacket that was unbuttoned so you could clearly see a blood red buttoned up shirt. She had black bandages around her hands and stomach, she also wore black pants that were held up by a thick brown leather belt. The pant legs were tucked into tall brown leather boots that had some kind of grey fur on them. Her skin was a pale color and she had black eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a low braid.

'_Who is she?' _Kakashi thought, _'I didn't even feel her come, man she looks familiar.'_ The woman in question suddenly rushed into the hospital room leaving team Gai in the hallway door. Naruto looked up as they ran over.

"What the, fuzzy brows? What are you doing here?" Narutos' voice was tight and Sakura was silently crying as Tenten went to comfort her.

"That woman was at the gates when we got back from doing our laps," Lee started, "She looked really desperate calling out for Sasuke so we followed his charka and brought her here." Gai finished, looking into the hospital room.

"But," Neji spoke up from the window where you could see the woman crying over Sasukes' dead body, "It looks like we were too late."

Kakashi didn't move, he couldn't, as if it wasn't enough that his top student, no, his friend was dead but now there was a woman that he could swear he'd seen before crying over him, it was like Obito all over again. Tsunade walked out of the hospital room with the other doctors leaving Shizune in with the woman.

"W-who's she?" Tsunade asked with tears in her eyes. Kakashi and Gai shrugged, they all looked back in the hospital room when they heard the woman cry out.

"NO! No I won't leave him!" Shizune was trying to get the woman to leave. The woman pushed her off easily and stood up. Kakashi squinted slightly as the woman put her hands together for a hand seal.

"What the-?" He was cut off when the woman cried,

"Release!" The hospital was filled with smoke, everyone was squinting now trying to see what was going on, and they could hear Shizune coughing from inside the room. Everyone gasped as the smoke cleared to reveal a large white wolf standing in the place of the woman.

"What the hell?" Sakura and Tenten whispered together as the wolf jumped up on the bed beside Sasuke. With a jump Tsunade ran back into the room and this time everyone followed. Tsunade tried to get to the bed but the white wolf snarled and snapped at her, with a gasp she smartly stepped back. The wolf looked back at the still figure on the bed when everyone was far enough away. She licked the black wolf on his cheek,

"Sasuke." She moaned then she threw her head back and a howl rose from the very pits of her stomach. The howl was so full of pain and grief that even a deaf man in the remains of the sound village seemed to hear her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Akatsuki hideout

Itachi lifted his head from his pillow, _'Could it be? No I killed her it's not her, it is?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Konoha

The wolf howled for what seemed like for ever, in reality it was only 5 minutes, but those 5 minutes made a difference. First Sasukes' leg twitched catching Sakura attention, she gasped.

"S-sensi." She whispered tugging at Kakashis' vest and pointing. Kakashi looked at Sasuke just in time to see his ear twitch and then his tail. Finally Sasuke took in a huge gasp of air and coughed, everyone in the room held their breaths as he opened on eye half way.

"Hey mom," he almost whispered in a weak voice, "Long time no see."

(insert break line here because my stupid computer won't let me.)

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Mikoto almost giggled. _'That's where I knew her from, I'd seen her before in the Uchiha clan grounds'_ Kakashi thought, then he looked a Sasuke who was sleeping on the bed still in wolf form Mikoto was laying beside him and everyone was crowded around. "If I'm going to do this I don't want any interruptions got it." She growled fixing her golden gaze on everyone, (she's still in wolf form) they all nodded. Mikoto sighed,

"Okay here we go, the whole Uchiha clan were wolves, well almost the whole clan. We would hide our true forms to be accepted into a village. Back when the clan first settled here, we were still a small pack, but past experiences helped us to learn that humans would fear us because of all the attacks demons had done. We weren't hated but we were feared.

We found a way to put ourselves in an illusion to make us seem human, but things like our shadows or reflections were still seen as wolves so we had to be careful. Soon one of our clan leaders found a way to completely turn us into humans, some found that to be the best news in the world and took the potion, but others hated the idea. Soon a clan war broke out, my parents fought in that war and were killed, later we helped fight in when the nine-tails attacked and my husband was killed and my poor little Sasuke never met his real father." Mikoto laughed dryly. Naruto was bouncing in his seat, he was clearly full of questions, Mikoto looked at him,

"What is it Naruto?"

"Okay okay, first you said that almost the whole clan were wolves, was that because of the potion thingy?"

"Well yes and no," Mikoto carefully said, everyone was confused at that so she continued, "After the war we decided that the potion should be destroyed but those that had already been human were stuck forever and their children could never be wolves. So although the potion was destroyed and most the Uchiha humans killed there were some who were spared." Naruto still looked confused but didn't say anything, Sakura put her hand up. Mikoto nodded her go ahead.

"Okay you said that Sasuke never met his real father, but what about Mr. Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Fugaku isn't Sasukes' real father, just as Itachi isn't his real brother." Mikoto explained, everyone's eyes bulged at this information. Mikoto continued,

"Fugaku was the child of one of the wolves that drank the potion so he was born a human, and Fugakus' real wife was also killed in the nine-tails attack. Sasuke was a few months old and I took him to the hospital one day for a appointment, so me and Fugaku met in the hospital, he was recovering from the attack and the loss of his wife. So we got to know each other and a few months later we got married, Sasuke always knew about our mixed up family, but he seemed happy in it." This time Kakashi spoke up,

"Why didn't we ever know that Sasuke was a wolf? Even when he was this sick he managed to hold up this illusion thing?"

"Yes, and it was a stupid choice," Mikoto growled, "Sasuke must've decided to stay in human form since the clan was killed off, I always would stress not to show anyone that he was a wolf, I just didn't think he would go this far." She looked down at her sleeping pup, "Part of the reason he got so bad was because he held the illusion so long, it slowly eats away at your strength and chakra. He might've changed back a night but he would still be on edge."

"So you're saying that he was…humaned to death?" Naruto asked scratching his head. Mikoto laughed and soon the whole room joined in. "What? What did I say?" Naruto asked.

"I have a question." Came Sasukes' weak voice once the room quieted down.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Mikoto said nuzzling him lovingly, "what's your question?"

"If you weren't killed that night were have you been the past how many years? Why didn't you come for me?" Sasukes' silver eyes and every other pair of eyes were fixed on Mikoto, she sighed.

"I wanted to come find you Sasuke, oh god you don't know how bad, but Itachi was holding me back," Sasuke looked confused so she continued, "Itachi was always jealous of the rest of the clan for being wolves while he was just a human. So he made a device that would weaken the wolves body enough for him to kill us with ease, he didn't use it on you because you were too young, it wouldn't have worked. The night he killed the clan he weakened me during the battle but I got away, I don't know if he think he really killed me or not but I've spend that last couple years after I had recovered designing a device that would counter his. He was always standing in the path so I had to make one around him." Sasuke seemed to accept this answer because he gave a trusting sigh and snuggled up closer to her, falling back asleep. Tenten looked up at the wall clock and let out a gasp,

"We've been here for over 4 hours! I need to get home!" She quickly got up and left, soon the rest of Gais' team followed. Tsunade looked over at team 7,

"You can stay here for the night if you want." They all nodded, Sakura got up to go call her parents and Kakashi went to go get blankets and pillows. Naruto looked over a Mikoto as she lay by Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, Mikoto looked up.

"For what?"

"For what happened to your husband and parents."

"It's okay Naruto, it wasn't your fault."

Said Naruto didn't look convinced, Mikoto sighed.

"You didn't ask for the nine-tails did you?" Naruto shook his head. "Then your not to blame, you were the lucky child that was chosen that night to save the village." Naruto looked up as Mikoto said that and smiled, she smiled back as Kakashi and Sakura came back in the room. With a quick set up they were ready for bed. They all said their goodnights and quickly fell asleep.


	5. The Home

Uchiha Secret

'_thoughts'_

_Dream/flashbacks_

"speaking"

"**Wolf talk"**

Actions

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LAST TIME

"_You didn't ask for the nine-tails did you?" Naruto shook his head. "Then your not to blame, you were the lucky child that was chosen that night to save the village." Naruto looked up as Mikoto said that and smiled, she smiled back as Kakashi and Sakura came back in the room. With a quick set up they were ready for bed. They all said their goodnights and quickly fell asleep. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been roughly a week since Sasuke had 'died' and Mikoto had appeared, Sasuke was slowly recovering. He could tend to his own needs, like eating and using the washroom, but still spent most of his time sleeping. Mikoto stayed right beside him for most of the time, a few times she had been asked to go to Tsunades' office to get a few things cleared up. Kakashi and the rest of team 7 stayed in the room as much as they could, Tsunade allowed them to stay all day the first few days Sasuke was recovering, but now she was stricter, allowing them in only at visiting hours. The rest of the rookie nine, and Gais' team, came by to visit once or twice. Most of them seemed slightly frightened at the sight of Sasuke and his mother as wolves, but they had gotten used to it. Kiba had even brought in his mother and sister a few times, since they were a 'dog' clan.

_Flashback_

_Mikoto looked up as three people entered the room, it was after team 7 had gone home and Sasuke was sleeping again. The first to enter was Kiba, and his dog Akamaru. She smiled, the two of them made such a good pair, Kiba had even told her a story of when the group of them had gone to rescue Sasuke when he was first kidnapped. The next two people to enter were both female. They both had brown hair and darker eyes, one was slightly taller. The taller one had bowed low and introduced herself. _

"_I am Kibas' mother and this is my daughter." Saying this the second of the two bowed. _

"_Lady Wolf." She said respectfully. Mikoto nodded her approval and the two of them approached the bed. She remembered these two, back before Itachi went wild. They weren't exactly best friends but they would meet with some of the other moms in the park when the children went to play. She even knew Kibas' mother when her daughter was just a baby. _

"_What can I do for you?" Mikoto asked laying her head over Sasukes back. _

"_Well, to be truthful we wanted to come see you," Kibas' Mother replied, "When I got the news from the Hokage that you were alive I had to come see for myself Lady Wolf."_

"_Don't call me that," Mikoto almost growled, "Just call me Mikoto." Kiba suppressed a snort in the background. His sister glared at him but his mother just smiled. The rest of the day went on like this, the three women talked and when Sasuke woke up he Kiba and Akamaru talked. _

_End flashback_

Mikoto smiled remembering that day, after that some of the other mothers had come in to chat. Sasuke, who was still sleeping, stirred beside her. She looked over at him as he lifted his head to yawn, she smiled.

"Hey pup, how'ya feeling?"

"I'm okay," he gave another yawn, "and don't call me pup." Mikoto laughed and looked up as the door opened. Kakashi, the rest of team 7 and Tsunade walked in, Sakura and Naruto were arguing about something and Kakashi looked slightly annoyed about something. Tsunade looked over at Mikoto and Sasuke then smiled at them.

"Good day you two." Mikoto smiled and return the greeting, Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"You feeling alright?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Just because I came so close to death that I was a step away from the light doesn't mean that I need to be treated like a puppy." Kakashi looked slightly amused, Sasukes' gaze softened as he continued, "But yes, I'm feeling fine." A loud crash came from behind Kakashi and Tsunade and they all turned to see Naruto sitting on the floor tending to a new lump on his forehead while Sakura was standing beside him trying to innocent. Tsunade sighed,

"Alright the reason we're here," everyone turned their attention to her, "Sasuke is well enough to leave the hospital but still needs to stay with someone who I trust to keep an eye on him, no offence Mikoto." Mikoto just smiled.

"None taken, I know that you do not fully trust me or Sasuke fully after what happened, but it's your job to take precautions." Tsunade gave a relived sigh.

"Anyways, Kakashi has kindly offered to watch over you until I feel it is time for you to move into your own home." Kakashi gave a lopsided smile as every pair of eyes, not including Tsunade, was suddenly placed on him. He could almost hear the sound of Sakuras' jaw hitting the floor because, even though she stopped fan-girling him, she still had a crush on Sasuke. Mikoto seemed to accept this and stood up from the bed gently nudging Sasuke to get up. Sasuke did so with a grumble and they both jumped off the bed. The group of them left the hospital together and stood at the gates while Naruto and Sakura argued with Tsunade about the living arrangements. Not that they didn't trust Kakashi with the two wolves but they wanted to be in the same house as them.

"But Granny-" Naruto whined, and received a bash on the head from Sakura.

"Don't call her that!" She shouted, then looked back at Tsunade, "but still he has a point." Tsunade sighed and motioned Kakashi and the wolves over to her. Mikoto had to nudge Sasuke, who had laid down to snooze, to get up. They walked over to the three of them.

"Now I only want to say this once" Tsunade started, "Sasuke and Mikoto will be staying with Kakashi in a place that I have provided until we find them a home of their own, Kakashi has agreed to let you two," she pointed at Sakura and Naruto, "stay there as well." Naruto gave a shout of joy and Sakura gave a happy smile, while inner Sakura was throwing a party.

"Think of it as a mission," Kakashi said, catching Naruto by his shirt when he jumped past, "So I want the two of you to go home and pack a few things that you can not live without. And Naruto, the place does have ramen." Naruto cheered again. Mikoto looked up at Kakashi,

"Can you support everyone?" She asked, Tsunade chuckled.

"Not on his own, but I'll help him pay some of the bills, but Naruto," The boy in question looked at her when his name was called, "You have to pay for your own ramen." She finished. You can guess the reaction that got, Naruto started to run around screaming about how unfair that was. Sakura laughed at him but soon stopped when her name was called.

"Sakura, you have to help pay for the electricity bill, because I know that you'll be taking all your hair items over there." This time it was Sakuras' time to run around screaming. Mikoto grinned and Sasuke smirked. Then the group of them finally started walking to the house Tsunade had found for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the new House

The group slowly walked towards the more quieter side of town, towards a forest that was inside the village walls. They walked into the small forest and down a beaten path until they could see a small house come into view. It was a two story with a nice darkly colored roof, the house was a nice shade of grey and there were flowery vines along the side. The top story was slightly smaller than the bottom so the black roof danced its way around the top. The door way had a nice brick and wood arch with a beautiful wooden door. Three whiten steps lead up to the patio and into the house.

Upon entering the front door Sasuke looked ready to collapse, the walk alone was enough to drain him of the strength he had so Kakashi steered him to the couch since it was closest. Making sure her son was comfortable Mikoto went with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade to get a quick tour of the house. It was a beautiful place, the living room was a light whitey-green color with deep white touchings, and matching black leather couches (one that was holding Sasuke) were backed up against the wall and simple glass tables were placed at either end. There was a night deep green and white carpet on the floor and a large entertainment station with a big enough TV were on placed across from the couches. A simple black fire place was set into the wall between one couch and the wall where the TV was. There was a step into the living room on one side of the room and another step on the other side where you could see the kitchen. Tsunade took them silently across the living room floor so they didn't disturb the sleeping Sasuke and lead them into the kitchen. It was mainly wooden styled. The cupboards were all a nice light wooden color as was the island in the middle of the room. The floor had nice black tiles on it and the counters had the same on them. There was a shiny silver sink, even though there was a black dishwasher by the black stove. A large silver fridge was built into the wall beside them, (the dishwasher and stove were also built in. There is a burner on the counter top close to the sink.) and the kitchen had all the other usual kitchen items. There was also a spot by the steps that was cut out of the wall that had another counter overlooking the living room.

Tsunade then lead them to the dinning room/kitchen, it was still apart of the kitchen but was more open. The flooring was still the same. The table was made from a fine dark wood that had the design of roses up the legs. The 6 chairs matched and the back to the chairs had moon designs on them. There was a china cabinet made out of the same wood and fine glass was pressed against the back wall with all kinds of beautiful china in it. It was more tea sets for company and fancy plates that would never be used but it was still a beautiful sight.

They went out another door into the hallway, which was also mainly wood and had a beautiful black light hanging up. There were smaller tables matching the kitchen table lined along the hallway and a large mirror above one of them. About halfway down the hallway was a large bathroom, it had black tiles and white walls. The toilet, sink and tub/shower were all white. There was a large mirror over the sink and a simple switch light. Next Tsunade lead them upstairs, the stairs were positioned so it's one of the first things you see when you enter the front door. There is a deep red carpet on the stairs and a nice dark wood railing. On the second floor was a carpeted hallway to the bedrooms, curving around the stairway in a semi-circle. First door on the left was another large bathroom. It, like the kitchen, had black tiles on the floor and a black Jacuzzi in the back right corner. There was a normal black tub beside it with a white shower curtain. The sink was black as well and there was a large mirror hanging above it. The walls were a nice grey color and the lights were adjustable.

Second door was the first bedroom, which was claimed by Naruto. It had orange walls and a beige carpet. There were bunk beds across the room that had white covers and beige and orange pillows. There was a dark brown bed-side table with matching dresser. A closet was hidden in the wall and there was a personal bathroom, similar to the large one but it only had a sink and toilet, and the sink and toilet were white.

Third door was claimed by Sakura, it was another bedroom. (No duh) Unlike Narutos' it was a bit bigger. It had purple walls and a white carpet. The bed was large and had light purple sheets with a white comforter. The pillows were mainly purple but there were a few pink ones in there too. The bed-side table was painted white and there was a matching desk across the room from the bed with a purple dipped chair, and the closet hade a brown door which made it easier to find in the wall, it also had a large full length mirror for her. Like Narutos' room, Sakuras' also had a personal bathroom. It was almost the same but the lightening was different and it had a small shower. Instead of an adjustable light it was a simple switch.

Next door down was saved for Sasuke. It had dark blue walls and a light grey-almost white carpet. The bed was also large and had black sheets with a white comforter. The pillows were blues and whites, and the bedside table was a dark brown wood. Like Sakuras' room he only had a closet but also had a matching desk. The chair to the desk was a simple wheely one and was covered in black leather. Like all the other bedrooms he also had a personal bathroom. His had the same flooring and same lightening as Sakuras' but the mirror was slightly smaller and the walls were a nice grey shade.

Next to Sasukes' room was Mikotos' room. Her walls were a light brown colored and the floor was wooden. There was a smaller carpet on the floor that was a white color. The bed had a black frame and white sheets/comforter. The pillows were brown and beige, the night stand table was a dark wood and there was a matching dresser. There was also a smaller desk with no chair and the closet was hidden behind a curtain. Her personal bathroom was closer to Sakuras' that anyone else's because it also had a small shower, but the light was adjustable.

Last room was Kakashis', it was directly across from Narutos'. It had light green walls and a beige colored carpet. The bed also had a black frame and the sheets were green while the comforter was white. The bed-side table was painted dark green and there was a matching desk. The chair was tall backed and made from brown leather. The closet was easy to find and the bathroom was identical to Sasukes'.

Everyone was amazed at their rooms and spent the next few hours settling in. When Sasuke woke up Mikoto gave him a tour. Sasuke seemed happy enough with his room and quickly settled in. It was already late by the time they all went for supper. Thankfully the ramen shop was still open so they went there. Mikoto changed into her human form and ordered for both herself and Sasuke, since Sasuke didn't have enough energy to change into a human. After supper they went back to the house, everyone turned in since it was already late. Mikoto had changed her clothes already and was just about to turn in when she sensed something was missing. She walked out her bedroom door and went into Sasukes' room, it was empty. She almost panicked but quickly contained herself and used her charka to search the house, but she couldn't find her son. She quickly ran down stairs to the kitchen where the rest of team 7 was sitting, eating a snack. Hearing her coming Kakashi looked up to see her worried face and desperate eyes.

"What's wrong Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked, also in her PJ's. Mikoto almost ignored her,

"Sasuke? Where's Sasuke?" She asked, out of breath. Everyone looked confused.

"Isn't he in is room?" Kakashi asked standing up, Mikoto shook her head.

"I've even searched the house with my charka and I couldn't find him." She was scared, she had almost lost him, and she would not lose him again. Kakashi turned to address the team.

"Sakura, I want you to look through the house once more, Naruto I want you to take the left side of the forest and I'll take the right, Mikoto you can help however you want," Mikoto nodded, "If you find him create a clone to come get Mikoto or myself." Everyone nodded and the four of them jumped away. Mikoto was about to search around the house when the thought hit her. She felt like hitting herself as she turned into her wolf form and jumped into the house and back into Sasukes' room. Putting her nose to the ground she found his scent and followed it where it was strongest. His scent went out the window and onto the roof, and there weren't any other scents around so where ever he is he must be alone. Jumping onto the roof she looked around, and there was Sasuke sitting in the light of the full moon. Mikoto sighed and made a clone of herself in human form. Sending the clone off she walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at her, the moonlight bouncing off his muzzle. She sat next to him and licked his muzzle,

"**You gave me a heart attack just disappearing like that."** She told him gently. He hung his head.

"**Sorry."** He muttered, Mikoto stared at him.

"**What's wrong sweetheart?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Don't give me that,"** Mikoto snarled lightly at her son, **"What's wrong?"** Sasuke looked at her,

"**I'm s-scared."** Mikoto blinked, then snuggled up to her son a bit more,

"**About what?"** She pressed lightly. Sasuke sniffled and Mikoto looked at her son slightly surprised, Sasuke wasn't one to cry easily.

"**I-I just got you back, I'm scared that s-someone might come and take you away from me. Or that Itachi might come and try to kill you again."** Sasukes' voice was tight with sobs, Mikoto put her head over his and pulled him close, and he started to cry harder. Mikoto let his sobs die down a bit before she answered him.

"**I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I just got you back too. Itachi thinks that I'm dead, even with his brain I don't think he will suspect that I'm still alive and with you. And I'd kill anyone who'd try to get between us." **

"**E-even if it's someone you know really well?"** Sasuke was almost teasing her now, she could hear it in his voice.

"**Well, maybe I'd just bite that someones' butt really hard."** Sasuke gave a wet laugh, still sniffling slightly. Mikoto pulled back slightly and licked under his eyes to get rid of his tears.

"**Come on pup, no more tears."** Mikoto stood up and Sasuke did the same. Sasuke snuggled up to her side, only slightly smaller that her and the two of the walked back inside. Sasuke jumped on his bed and laid down, Mikoto whispered her goodnights to him and he did the same. Upon leaving his room she saw Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto sitting on the stairs, they jumped up when she left. Before they could open their mouths she spoke,

"**He's fine." **Everyone seemed to relax slightly and, after saying their goodnights, they all went to their respective rooms. Mikoto laid down on her bed still in her wolf form, but after staying with Sasuke for so long in the hospital she felt a little lonely. She was just about to get up to go check on him when he walked into her room. He stood in the door and they just looked at each other. Finally Sasuke gave a whine and ran across the room, Mikoto made room for him and Sasuke jumped onto the bed and laid down beside her. Sasuke gently licked her muzzle as she placed her head over his back.

"**I thought I told you not to call me pup."** Mikoto only laughed and soon they were both sound asleep.

Far away on a cliff over looking Konoha, two large sets of eyes, one red and one blue, faded out into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here's another chapter. My fingers hurt, anyways sorry this one is a little late. The internet crashed on me and I had to get my dad to fix it. If you guys want any pairs in this story let me know, same for any ideas you think would add to the story. Until next time.


	6. The Recovery

**Uchiha Secret**

'_thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

"speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf talk"**

**Chapter 6**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last Time_

_Finally Sasuke gave a whine and ran across the room, Mikoto made room for him and Sasuke jumped onto the bed and laid down beside her. Sasuke gently licked her muzzle as she placed her head over his back._

"_**I thought I told you not to call me pup."** Mikoto only laughed and soon they were both sound asleep._

_Far away on a cliff over looking Konoha, two large sets of eyes one red and one blue faded out into the darkness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was lying on his bed in wolf form. It had been a month since his mother had appeared and he was finally recovered. He sighed, he had enough charka to easily change back into a human for long periods of time, but something was holding him back. He felt so relaxed in wolf form, he finally felt comfortable reveling all of his chakra. He smirked to himself,

'_It was interesting showing the team what I really had.' _About two days ago Mikoto had held a meeting with all of team 7.

_Team 7 and Mikoto were all sitting in the living room. Mikoto and Sasuke (as a wolf) were on the smaller couch and Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were on the bigger couch. Mikoto was retelling the history of the wolves with a bit more detail than before. _(Don't worry readers, its' not that important to know.)

"_And so, you're telling us this because Sasuke has a chakra that could be stronger than the nine-tailed fox?" Naruto asked, clearly disbelieving the whole story. _

"_Is that even possible?" Sakura spoke up, Kakashi looked just as disbelieving but he held his tongue._

"_Yes it is possible." Mikoto nodded, everyone still looked unconvinced so she turned to Sasuke and gave him a nod. He nodded back and let his full chakra out. The result was amusing, the three, who weren't ready for the full force of it, were sent flying over the back of the couch and into the wall. Mikoto was unaffected. Sasuke stopped after about 25 seconds and let his team mates slid to the floor._

"_Holy crap!" Was Narutos' reply, he was the first to recover from the shock, "You said that it might be as strong as the nine-tails, not stronger!" Mikoto gave her son a funny look, the son in question was staring innocently at the wall. Kakashi and Sakura got up, Sakuras' hair was in a afro from the force._

"_Sasuke," Mikoto started, Sasuke didn't look at her, "You've been training without my help haven't you?" Sasuke didn't say anything, the whole room got tense. Naruto and Sakura backed up in to Kakashi nervously, even Kakashi looked slightly worried. Sasuke, finally looked at his mother and nodded, Mikoto broke out into a grin,_

"_Oh my little baby's growing up!" She squealed jumping on Sasuke to give him a hug. (She's in human form.) _

"_**Mom." **He growled, slightly annoyed. Mikoto just grinned and backed off._

"_I'm so proud of you pup!" Naruto snickered in the background, and was quickly tackled by Sasuke._

"_**Mom, don't call me pup."**_

Sasuke remembered that day clearly, and even tough he would never admit it out loud, he liked Mikoto calling him 'pup'. The mother in question stuck her nose though the door to his bedroom. Sasuke lifted his head in slight surprise as he saw his mother in wolf form. She looked really serious and ready to bit someones' head off.

"**Mom?" **He questioned, Mikoto looked up at him,

"**Lets see if you done other training than just chakra."** She snarled and jumped at him full force, teeth flashing and claws ready to tear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs the door bell rang, Naruto was the first to jump to his feet since he was watching TV.

"Coming!" He shouted. He opened the door to find team Gai standing there. They all seemed impressed at the house, Kakashi walked into the room as Naruto invited them in.

"Hey Gai, thanks for coming." Kakashi said, leading the team towards the hallway. He leaned towards the stairs,

"Sasuke! Sakura! Mikoto! We have company!" he shouted. Naruto jumped on one of the couches and changed the channel on the TV, Lee jumped down beside him.

"I am impressed, Naruto, that you are staying in the company of two wolves in a big new house." Lee stated, Neji and Tenten sat down beside Lee, first Neji then Tenten.

"Aw, it's nothing really, I've finally gotten used to the whole thing." Sakura walked in at that moment, Tenten jumped to her feet.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" She asked giving Sakura a hug, Sakura returned it.

"Great, you?"

The two girls then proceeded to sit on the other couch from the boys and start talking away. All the guys sweat dropped,

"Girls." They all muttered. Kakashi stuck his head through the opening from the kitchen,

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" He asked, Gai stuck his head in beside Kakashis'.

"Come on team, be polite and say yes!" Lee jumped up,

"I will have some juice Gai-Sensi, and I shall drink it and enjoy it!"

"That's my boy Lee!"

"Gai-Sensi!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensi!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sen-" Le was suddenly cut off when there was a loud crash from the foot of the stairs. Everyone turned to see Sasuke struggling to his feet, he got up just in time to meet another blow from Mikoto. Kakashi and Gai jumped into the living room.

"What the hell?" Kakashi wondered as Mikoto was thrown into the living room, her lips were curled back to show off her sharp white teeth, her normally white fur was streaked with dirt and all messy, Sasuke looked to same.

"Girls get back!" Kakashi shouted as Sasuke lunged at his mother again. The two girls jumped off the couch and moved back towards their other teammates.

"What is happening Kakashi?!" Gai shouted to the other man,

"I don't know! They've never done this before!" Everyone winced as Sasuke was thrown into the wall very hard, but for a blow that would knock out a normal man Sasuke just shrugged off and jumped back at his mother.

"Should we try to take them off each other?" Neji asked as Sasuke bit into his mothers' side.

"No," Kakashi spoke up, "It's too dangerous, I don't know how hard wolves fight so they might do something to us if we go in there. The best thing we can do is wait until their done and not get in their way." The two girls shrieked as the two wolves jumped up on their hind legs and fought with each other, claws and teeth were thrown both ways as each wolf tried to get the advantage. Finally Mikoto knocked Sasuke to the ground and pinned him, her jaws around his neck. The ninjas' all held their breaths as nothing in the room moved, finally Mikoto got off her son.

"**You've improved," **She panted, catching her breath. Sasuke got up into a seating position as she continued, "**It's never taken me this long to pin you before." **Sasuke was also panting,

"**You haven't fought me in a long time, what did you think that I wouldn't practice and improve?"**

Mikoto grinned at her son,

"**Not by this much." **Sasuke grinned to. Then they finally noticed that they had other people in the room with them. Two white faced girls and 5 confused guys.

"**What?"** They both asked at the same time. Kakashi gave them the look that clearly said, _you know what we mean._ Mikoto and Sasuke both looked at each other then it seemed to click.

"**You mean that? Oh we were just sparing."** Sasuke said with a small yawn, **"Mom wanted to test my other skills." **Everyone seemed to have a slightly nervous acceptance in their eyes, but they didn't question it anymore. The day went a little smoother after that, team Gai and team Kakashi spent the day touring the house, sparing outside, (Sasuke didn't join in.) and just hanging out. They even stayed for a home cooked meal done by Mikoto herself. After team Gai left the remainder of the group decided to go for a short walk outside to explore the surrounding forest. They were about halfway through the forest when they came across a clearing, then they heard two an earsplitting roars. Almost all of them looked up in surprise as two large dragons touched down in the clearing. The larger of the two, a blue one, looked down at the group as the smaller one, a red one, stood behind the blue one.

"**_Wolf."_** The blue one spoke and dipped her head in respect. Her voice was clam, like the gentle pitter-patter of rain on a roof top.

"**Tenshi."** Came the also respectful reply.

"Eep." Came Sakuras' small cry as she cowered behind Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay…here's another chapter, don't worry all Itachi will be coming in soon enough! Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews make me smile, so thank you! Enjoy!


	7. The Prophecy

**Uchiha Secret**

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/dreams_

"_**Dragon talk"**_

"**Wolf talk"**

"Normal talk"

Actions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

_The larger of the two, a blue one, looked down at the group as the smaller one, a red one, stood behind the blue one._

"_**Wolf."** The blue one spoke and dipped her head in respect. Her voice was clam, like the gentle pitter-patter of rain on a roof top._

"_**Tenshi."** Came the also respectful reply._

"_Eep." Came Sakuras' small cry as she cowered behind Kakashi._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikoto walked calmly up to the blue dragon, named Tenshi, and they touched noses. Team Kakashi watched nervously as she did this, finally they broke apart from their greeting and Mikoto looked over at the red dragon.

"**And who is this handsome young guy?"** Tenshi looked over at her shoulder at her companion.

"**_This is my son, Tsume, do you remember him? He was still just a hatchling when you last saw him."_** Mikoto smiled and nodded,

"**I remember him well, do you two remember my son, Sasuke?" **Saying this Mikoto and Tenshi looked over at Sasuke, who was standing in front of his team protectively. Mikoto waved her head and Sasuke came slowly over, Kakashi was now standing between his two other students and the dragons. Naruto had his head stuck out from behind Kakashi to see what was going on. Sasuke approached Tenshi and bowed his head.

"**Tenshi, I remember you."**

"**_As do I, little one. Although, last time I saw you Tsume was almost the same size as you."_** Sasuke grinned and looked over at the red dragon, Tsume smiled.

"**_Hey pup, what's new?"_** Sasuke smiled back,

"**Not much little hatchling, not much." **The two mothers smiled as Sasuke went over to Tsume.

"**_Is it just me or have you shrink since the last time I saw you?" _**Tsume had a teasing smile on his face.

"**I think it's just you, as it always has been." **Sasuke teased back, Tenshi cut in.

"**_You know Sasuke, you're both about the right size to start flying together."_** The two boys looked at each other and grinned. Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just right there," He jumped out from behind Kakashi as the four creatures looked at him. "What do you mean by 'fly together?'" Kakashi and Sakura both nodded their agreement, Mikoto sighed.

"**Right I forgot to tell you,-"** she was cut off when Tenshi spread her huge wings,

"**_Lets' go back to the house to tell them, or at least somewhere more comfortable."_** Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed back towards the house. Once there Tsume and Tenshi laid down outside while Sasuke and Mikoto sat next to them Kakashi got some chairs for the remainder of the team and they all got settled, Mikoto spoke again.

"**Since the beginning there have always been dragons, at first they worked only with their own kind but it was soon realized that they were in danger of extinction. Since they did attacks on villages they were soon hated and the humans were driving them to their deaths. There was a huge war, between human/shinobi and the dragons, both sides held terrible losses, and even now no war has even matched it, not even the nine-tails attack." **Everyone's eyes widened at this news, the nine-tails attack had been massive, and to think that there was something worse than that was unheard of. Mikoto continued her story,

"**The war was ended when a dragon flew into the battle field with a human riding him. The war seemed to freeze as the two flew down to the ground, the young rider was Reko Uchiha. In secret the two friends had been meeting for the past few years and learned to work as one. After the dragons heard this story they were interested."**

"**_But the humans weren't," _**continued Tenshi, **_"They believed the young dragon had brainwashed the human boy into riding him and they kept on attacking us. We had no choice but to fight back. When the war finally ended, young Reko and his dragon met with us. Reko said that the Uchiha clan were actually wolves and had just finished a clan war themselves. The remaining Uchihas' would love to have us as allies, since they were hiding from the humans. And so a pact was made. Uchihas' would bond with one dragon and the two of them shall fight and work together. I have bonded with Mikoto and my son, Tsume has bonded with Sasuke. But because of the Uchiha clan murder all the dragons have been killed as well. That's the only bad part of this pact, if the wolf dies first the dragon dies, of the dragon dies first the wolf slowly dies, usually they life a normal human life."_** Tenshi concluded, Sakura spoke up,

"So all the dragons except for you two have been killed?" Tenshi nodded, next Kakashi spoke up,

"Did Itachi have a dragon?" Tsume bared his long white fangs and Tenshi noticeably stiffened.

"**_That egg breaker did not have a dragon, nor did his father. None of the dragon eggs bonded with them." _**The humans looked confused slightly so Sasuke answered their untold questions.

"**The dragons bond with wolves when they are still in their eggs. Some dragon may stay in their eggs for a million years until the right person comes along."** Tsume nodded and continued,

"**_Itachi, after he murdered his clan, came up to the Dragon Mountain where we have our home. All the dragons had already been killed so he went and smashed all the remaining eggs that hadn't bonded yet."_** Everyone shivered as an image of Itachi smashing dragon eggs filled their heads. Mikoto looked at her dragon,

"**Tenshi, did you find what you were looking for, is that why you have returned?"** Tenshi nodded her large blue head and looked over at Sasuke, who was curled up by Tsume.

"**_A prophecy was made the night the dragons were killed," _**She sighed, Sasuke looked at her, **_"About a young team that would stop Itachis' evil doings."_** Sasuke looked slightly confused,

"**What does this have to do with me?"** Mikoto looked at him, then she nodded up to Tenshi, Tenshi lifted her head into the sky.

"_**As a he-pup is whelped with hair that is black**_

_**And this child is stolen and then taken back**_

_**In a place where injustice was secretly done**_

_**Then the marked one is here and a legend begun.**_

_**When Itachi is dreamt of with terror and dread,**_

_**And the untamed are tamed, prepare for the dead.**_

_**For the wolfs' pact with the dragon will come true**_

_**When the blood of the night blends with day in the dew,**_

_**As the loner is tempted, he searches and prowls,**_

_**Down the pathway of fate, by the summoning howl.**_

_**Then the third of the powers will be fleshed on the bone**_

_**And the humans tempt nature to prey on there own.**_

_**With blood on the fan the truth shall come**_

_**When the eyes of the moon is as round as the sun.**_

**_In the home raised by the lords of before,_**

_**Then the past and the future shall finally show,**_

_**To the wounded, the secret the world must know.**_

_**And all shall be witness to that which will be,**_

_**In the mind of the man-demon then who shall be free.**_

_**And only the boy both loving and true,**_

_**May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new.**_

_**As he fights to uncover the secrets he shares**_

_**And behold on his journey how painful is care.**_

_**His fate shall be tied by the makers of life,**_

_**Beware the betrayer, whose meaning is strife.**_

_**For who shall divine, in the dead of night,**_

_**The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?**_

_**Like the cry of the wounded torn through the air,**_

_**A courage is needed as deep as despair."**_

As soon as Tenshi started speaking Kakashi head shot up in silent warning, he watched Sasuke as Tenshi spoke, at first the wolf looked confused, then nervous and finally angry. When Tenshi finished all was silent, at least for about 15 seconds, then Sasuke jumped to his feet and snarled at his mother.

"**Why didn't you tell me this?"** Mikoto didn't meet his angry gaze, **"Look at me!" **Mikoto finally looked at her angered son.

"**I wanted to protect you, when I finally found out about the prophecy I was scared, you were the only black wolf that was born and I didn't want to lose you."**

"**So you lied to me?!" **Kakashi was even scared at this point, never, not even when he was fighting Itachi, had he seen Sasuke so mad. His white teeth were flashing in the moon light and his claws were digging into the dirt. Mikoto still couldn't look her son in the eye and everyone was silent. Sasuke gave one final snarl and turned towards the forest.

"**Don't wait up for me, mother."** And with that he ran straight into the forest. Nobody moved for about five minutes until Mikoto raised her head and howled a long sad, lonely howl into the night. It wasn't returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****

Okay here's another chapter, this one made me cry when I typed it. Thanks to all the reviewers out there, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and just to let you know the prophecy I used is from a book called The Sight. I changed some of the words around but that's where I got it from.


	8. The Attack

**Uchiha Secret**

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashback_

**Chapter 8**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Last Time**

"_**Don't wait up for me, mother."** And with that he ran straight into the forest. Nobody moved for about five minutes until Mikoto raised her head and howled a long sad, lonely howl into the night. It wasn't returned._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobody moved for about five minutes after Sasuke left. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura sat in shock as the information really sank in. Sasuke was the one that had to fight against some unknown evil? Finally Mikoto turned back into human form and bowed her head, finally letting her tears fall. Tenshi rested her large blue head on the womens' shaking shoulder,

"**_It's ok Mikoto, it will be alright." _**She whispered comfortingly.

"No, Sasuke hates me now, and for good reason. I should've known better than to keep this a secret from him." She sobbed. Tenshi said nothing more but stayed beside Mikoto. Tsume looked towards the forest where Sasuke disappeared to.

"**_I'm going after him." _**He finally said, Tenshi nodded her approval and Tsume took to the air. Everything was still again, thunder suddenly cracked over head.

"We should go inside." Kakashi spoke up, it was directed more towards Mikoto than anyone else, but everyone nodded their heads and they walked in. Tenshi walked with Mikoto until she got to the front door. Mikoto stopped and turned towards her from her spot standing in the door frame. Tenshi was suddenly surrounded by a blue light, when the light faded a much…smaller version of Tenshi flew over to Mikoto and landed on her shoulders. Sakura had wide eyes as Mikoto walked into the living room, the small Tenshi had loosely wrapped herself around Mikoto neck and was giving off a comforting purring noise. Tenshi looked over at the remainder of the group, who were all sitting on the couches.

"**_This is another ability of the dragons, we can go into a smaller mode so we can stay with our human partners." _**The group nodded understandingly, and Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen, moments later he came out with a hot cup of coffee, he handed it Mikoto. She muttered a small thanks and wrapped her hands around the mug to warm up. Then they all settled down to wait for Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ran through the thick forest, branches were starching at his face and fur but he didn't care. He felt betrayed, and slightly afraid, almost the same as when he walked into one Itachi killing his clan. Finally he collapsed under a large tree, he lay on his side panting, the rain was falling faster now and thunder rumbled accompanied by bright flashes of lightning. He let his tears out now, here all alone. He sobbed for about 10 minutes until he heard a twig snap in the distance. His head snapped up and he looked around. Something wasn't right, it was too quiet. He slowly got up and looked around a little harder. Suddenly a kunai flew through the dark night towards him. He cursed and jumped out of the way. He heard another twig snap and another kunai was thrown at him. He barely managed to dodge that one when a shuriken was thrown and cut his side. He yelped in surprise and slight pain.

"**Damn it all."** He cursed and leapt into the trees, his pursuers followed him closely. In the rain Sasuke was having a hard time keeping his footing on the slippery tree branches. He jumped one more time and as he landed he slipped on the branches. Without managing to get his footing he fell towards the ground, the ninjas followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsume flew low over the forest searching for his bonded partner. His large red eyes could easily see through the fast falling rain. He suddenly felt Sasuke chakra jump, his eyes widened as he felt it. The chakra was mixed with fear and pain,

'**_Crap, if Sasuke is fighting someone now he's sure to lose.' _**Tsume pumped his wings harder and flew towards the area he felt Sasukes' charka. He came across a small clearing where he saw four ninja fighting the small form of Sasuke. Tsume squinted to see who the attackers were. His eyes widened,

'_**Sound Ninja?!'**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke panted as the attackers back off for a minute, he growled in frustration.

'**Of all times to attack, they just had to pick now.' **He thought angrily. The sound ninja laughed as Sasukes' back legs gave way.

"So this is the all mighty wolf eh? He can't even stand up against us, and Lord Itachi was worried we wouldn't come back again." They laughed again as Sasukes' head snapped up.

'**Lord Itachi?!' **

"Alright enough of this," One of the ninja spoke up, "kill him now. And don't forget to leave the scroll." The others' nodded and started towards Sasuke. The wolf growled in warning as they approached.

'**_Duck Sasuke.'_** Sasuke dropped to his stomach as Tsume crashed down on top of him. His mouth was open wide, showing off his rows of white dagger sharp teeth. The roar that came from his mouth was enough to send one of the closer ninja flying backwards into a tree. The other stood in shock as Tsume took a deep breath and sent fire flying in their direction, successfully burning them all to their deaths. Tsume turned his large red head towards the tree where the last ninja was laying, unfortunately he had already gotten up and run off. Tsume growled in frustration and moved off the trembling Sasuke.

"**_Are you okay?"_** Sasuke didn't answer, he just felt so lost, he wanted someone to hold onto, and he wanted to be a pup curled up against his mothers' stomach again. He let out a sob as Tsume gently nudged him with his nose.

"_**Sasuke?"**_

"**I-I'm okay." **He got to his feet slowly, but stumbled back down with a groan as he put pressure to the wound on his side. Tsume hissed in sympathy when he saw the wound.

"**_Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry, I should have gotten here sooner."_** Sasuke smiled weakly,

"**It's okay, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have left, but I just felt so, so-"**

"**_Upset?"_** Tsume finished for him as he stuck his nose under Sasukes' belly to help him up, **_"You know, if you were in human form this would be a whole lot easier." _**Sasuke gave a small laugh and changed into his human form.

It was basically the same as before, but his hair was flat against the back of his head and he didn't have the bowl topped shirt. Instead he had a black t-shirt and a deep red shirt over top. (Think a dress shirt.) The sleeves were rolled up, and he had similar bandages around his arms/legs like when he was in the final stages of the Chuunin Exams, his sandals were black. Tsume gently carried him over to a nearby tree and sat him against it. For a while they both just sat there in silence, then Sasuke spoke up,

"How's my mom?" Tsume sighed,

"**_She's really upset and worried about you, the others are the same."_** Tsume answered. Sasuke sighed.

"Tsume," The dragon looked over, "I want to go back." Tsume smiled gently and offered Sasuke his back,

"**_At your service." _**Sasuke smiled, but before he jumped on he walked over to one of the dead ninjas and pulled out the scroll they were talking about. Then he slowly jogged back over to Tsume and jumped on his back.

"**_Hold on."_** And they took off into the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things hadn't changed much back at the house. Everyone was still sitting in the living room. Sakura was leaning against the arm of the couch asleep, Naruto was staring at the wall, Kakashi was reading his book, but at the same time he wasn't, that was the tenth time he had read the same line. Mikoto was sitting with her hands still around the coffee mug, the coffee had already gone cold but she still held it, a small blanket was wrapped loosely around her shoulders. She still looked ready to cry at any given moment and Tenshi was gently humming a tune to calm her. The clock on the wall stuck 12 midnight, Kakashi looked over at Mikoto, she looked so fragile right now. He wanted to do something for her, he just opened his mouth to say something when the door slowly creaked open, breaking the deathly silence.

'_Right on time.'_ Kakashi thought as Mikotos' head snapped up, almost sending poor Tenshi flying. Sasuke walked slowly into the living room. He was soaked through, blood was slowly sliding out of his wound and he was covered in dirt and scraps. Sakuras' eyes opened as Mikoto stood up from the couch, Tenshi looked over towards her son as well, who was in his small form, curled around Sasukes neck. Sasuke looked up and met Mikotos' eyes,

"Sasuke." She whispered and ran over to him, pulling him into a huge hug, which he gladly returned. Mikoto sobbed into her sons head as she hugged him, she was mumbling sorry over and over again, Sasuke was saying something back but his face was pressed up against his mothers' shoulder so they couldn't hear him. Sakura got tears in her eyes as the two embraced, the two dragons settled down on the coffee table.

"**_Thank-you Tsume."_** Tenshi whispered as she nuzzled her son. Kakashi looked from his students to Sasuke and Mikoto, suddenly Sasukes' legs gave from underneath him, and he and Mikoto slid to the ground. Kakashi snapped into action,

"Sakura, go to the bathroom and get some towels and the first aid kit, Naruto go to the kitten and get something warm for him to drink." The two students nodded and jumped off to do as they were asked. Kakashi walked over to the two Uchihas' as Mikoto gently broke off from their hug had pulled Sasuke shirt and t-shirt off, she handed them to Kakashi and he took them to the bathroom to dry. He almost ran into Sakura in the hall when she came out of the bathroom and headed into the living room. Kakashi grabbed a large blanket from the hall closet and headed back into the living room as well. When he got there her saw Sasuke sitting in his boxers on the couch with Mikoto right beside him. Sakura was kneeled down in front of him treating his side wound and Mikoto was gently drying his hair. Naruto was just coming out of the kitchen and the two dragons were curled up beside Mikoto. Kakashi walked over to them as Sakura stood up, a white bandage was wrapped around his cut, Kakashi handed Mikoto the blanket and she wrapped it around the two of them. Naruto handed Sasuke some hot chocolate which Sasuke gratefully took, and sat down beside Sakura on the opposite couch. Kakashi sat down beside them and looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what happened? You didn't get that wound from running did you?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"I was attacked." Everyones' eyes widened.

"By who?" Naruto asked.

"**_Sound ninja."_** Tsume spoke up as Sasuke took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the coffee table and pulling his legs up under the blanket.

"Sound ninja?!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sasuke nodded,

"There's a s-scroll," he was cut off when he yawned,

"**_In the pocket of his shorts," _**Tsume continued, **_"The ninja were going to kill him and leave that scroll with his body."_** Sakura shivered in horror as she looked over at Sasuke, who had his head on his mothers' lap fast asleep. The blanket was pulled up to his nose and his body was curled into a ball. Mikoto smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss him on the temple as Kakashi reached over to grab Sasukes' shorts. Sure enough there was a scroll in his pocket, but it was soaking wet. Kakashi sighed and placed it by the fire to dry, he looked over at the remainder of the group, they were all asleep. Sakura was leaning over the couch arm again and Naruto had his head on her back. Mikoto was asleep with her head leaned back against the wall with Sasuke on her lap. The two dragons were curled around each other, Tsume suddenly gave a small sneeze that resulted in a small puff of smoke. Kakashi smile, was the little dragon coming down with a cold. He sighed and leaned his head on the other couch arm,

'_Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt.'_ He thought, and quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Akatsuki headquarters

Itachi sat upon a large throne in the middle of a large hallway. The ninja that got away from Tsume was bowed before him giving a report of what happened. When he finished, Itachi gave a small wave and the ninja was killed, he had no use for weaklings that ran from a battle, but the news of the dragon disturbed him.

'_I'm convinced now,' _he thought to himself, _'you are back, aren't you Mikoto.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, here's another one. Thanks to all the reviews again, I'm glad you like the story. If want to add anything in, like pairings or ideas, just let me know. Until next time.


	9. The Morning After

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

_He sighed and leaned his head on the other couch arm,_

'_Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt.' He thought, and quickly fell asleep._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_At Akatsuki headquarters_

_Itachi sat upon a large throne in the middle of a large hallway. The ninja that got away from Tsume was bowed before him giving a report of what happened. When he finished, Itachi gave a small wave and the ninja was killed, he had no use for weaklings that ran from a battle, but the news of the dragon disturbed him._

'_I'm convinced now,' he thought to himself, 'you are back, aren't you Mikoto.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was slowly creeping up over the Hokage Mountain. Birds started chirping and earthworms were slowly sliding back into their holes. At the large home team 7 was staying at one of the sleeping members was starting to wake up. Mikoto yawned and stretched her stiff limbs, she looked down at her son who was still asleep.

'Lazy' she thought to herself with a chuckle, she looked over at the opposite couch from her at the remainder of the team. Kakashi was stretched out across the whole couch, feet on one of the arms, head on the other. One of his arms was dangling over the side and the other was draped over his stomach. Naruto was on the ground, he had clearly fallen off sometime during the night.

'_So that's what that thump was' _Mikoto giggled. The boy had his legs up to his chest and he was using one arm as a pillow, the other was draped over his curled up legs. She looked back down at Sasuke, his head was still on her lap but he wasn't under the blanket so much anymore. He was laying on his side now, his one hand was up by his face and the other hanging over the side of the couch. His legs were stretched out and the blanket was hanging off his hips. Mikoto frowned, someone was missing. Carefully as she could she moved her lap out from under Sasuke and stood up, Sasuke shifted slightly but didn't wake. Mikoto gently tip-toed out of the living room into the front hall. She could hear running water from upstairs so she went to investigate. She knocked on Sakuras' bedroom door, the place where the sound was loudest.

"Sakura?" She called out gently, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm in my bathroom." Came Sakuras' voice, Mikoto let out a breath, at least she was alright. Slowly opening the bathroom door she stuck her head in, and was met with a large gust of steam. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes she saw Sakura standing in front of the mirror trying to do her wet hair. She was dressed in a light pink t-shirt and white pajama pants. She growled slightly as Mikoto walked in,

"Damn my hair, I can't get it to do anything!" She threw down the brush she was using and looked over at the older Uchiha. "What can I do for you?" Mikoto made the motion for her to turn around again and picked up the brush.

"Nothing much, I just woke up so I decided to come check on you." She answered gently pulling the brush through the mass of wet pink hair.

"Oh." Came Sakuras' answer, then she added, "Is Naruto still on the floor?" Mikoto looked up at Sakuras' reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"Your doing?" She asked. Sakura nodded,

"When I woke up he was leaning on me, I kinda jumped and he fell to the floor, but he didn't wake up so I left him there." Mikoto laughed,

"Yep, he's still there, and Kakashi took over the couch." Sakura laughed this time. Mikoto set down the brush and stared to put Sakuras' hair up into two buns, leaving out a small amount of hair on each one. (Think Tentens' hair, just a little lower.) When the two buns were up she started to braid the remaining hair that was left. Sakura gave a small gasp as Mikoto finished,

"Like it?" Mikoto asked with a smile, Sakura nodded.

"I love it!" The two braids that Mikoto had done had been wrapped around the buns and her bangs gently framed her face. Mikoto smiled,

"Want to help me make breakfast?" she asked, Sakura nodded. "Just let me go get changed and I'll meet you in the kitchen," Mikoto turned to leave the bathroom, she paused at the door, "Try not to wake the boys, at least not yet." Sakura smiled and Mikoto headed to her own room to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto jumped through an open field of flowers. On closer inspection you could clearly see that they weren't flowers but small bowls of ramen. Even the trees had ramen bowls growing on them. Naruto gave one of his grins,_

"_I'm in heaven!" He cried happily and started running around, gathering up all the bowls of ramen. He stopped short when he fell into the shadow of the biggest ramen bowl he had ever seen, it was easily bigger that Konoha. Naruto got tears in his eyes as he dropped the smaller bowls and started to climb up the large bowl. He just made it to the top and was about to dive in when he smelt something else. Something that wasn't ramen, he turned his head and found a huge ramen hand coming towards him. He screamed as the hand grabbed onto him and started to drag him away from the bowl of ramen._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" He cried as he was pulled into darkness, he twisted his hand around and bit into the large ramen hand. _

"_Let me go!" He shouted, "LET ME GO!!!"_

"Naruto I would love to let you go," came Kakashis' voice from about Naruto, "But I'm not holding onto you, and that's my foot you're biting." Narutos' eyes snapped open to find that he had Kakashis' foot firmly between his teeth and the owner of the foot, looking a little ticked, off staring down at him. Naruto spit the foot out in a hurry and wiped his tongue with both his hands.

"Ewwww!" He cried, then he looked around, "What am I doing on the floor? And where's Sakura?" He looked over at the opposite couch that held the still sleeping Sasuke. Sasukes' back was to them but it was still a shock.

"It's been a while since we've seen him as a human," Kakashi spoke from behind/above Naruto, "It will take a while getting used to." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, then his nose twitched. The same smell from his dreams was coming from the kitchen, his mouth started to water as he stood up. He was just about to follow his nose when Kakashi caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Ahh! What the hell?! Let me go Kakashi-Sensi!!"

"Not until you go get cleaned up and changed Naruto, I'm going to do the same. We may be in a house we can call our own but we still need some manners in the presence of ladies." Kakashi answered standing up. Naruto sighed,

"Geez, you sound like a fortune cookie." He mumbled, but still headed towards the stairs, Kakashi following. When they got back down again Kakashi was in a white t-shirt and faded jeans while Naruto was in a pair of orange pajama pants and a white top. They stepped into the living room to find Sasuke sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, good morning Sasuke, have a good sleep?" Kakashi asked a relaxed smile behind his mask. Sasuke looked up at them,

"A good enough one." He answered in a tired voice, Kakashi smiled again.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and then meet us in the kitchen, I think the ladies of the house are making breakfast." Sasuke nodded and got wearily to his feet. He then stumbled past the two others and headed up the stairs. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at how Sasuke had changed, his hair was flat and his bangs weren't as long anymore, just reaching his eyes. His skin didn't look as pale anymore, not as tanned as Narutos' but still darker. His muscles had a filled out a bit and his eyes held some real life in them. Naruto sighed and looked down, Kakashi looked at him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He's still taller than me." The youth mumbled, Kakashi gave a laugh and ruffled Narutos' hair, then they both walked into the kitchen. Mikoto looked up from the stove as the two boys walked in,

"Morning!" She said with a bright smile, she was in light blue pajama pants and a matching tank top, "is that son if mine up yet?" Kakashi and Naruto both said their good mornings and Kakashi nodded at her question. The two boys felt their eyes drawn to Sakura, who was frying some bacon next to Mikoto, and her hair style.

"Nice hair Sakura." Came a calm voice from behind Kakashi and Naruto, which made the two males jump. Sasuke stood leaned on the door frame, he had black sweat pants on and white t-shirt. Sakura blushed a little as Sasuke walked farther into the room, clearly noticing the changes as well.

"Thanks, your mom did it." She said keeping her head bent over the bacon, Mikoto smiled as her son came over. She gently kissed him on the forehead when he leaned against the counter beside them.

"Feel better?" She asked, Sasuke nodded,

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay." Mikoto smiled and handed him a plate of hash browns.

"Take this to the table please." Sasuke nodded and grabbed the plate taking it over to the

table where Naruto and Kakashi were seated, then he sat down beside them. Kakashi

looked over at him as Sasuke put his head down on his arms.

"Rough night?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke shrugged,

"It…feels weird being in my human form again."

"**_You'll get used to it,"_** Said Tsume, flying into the room and landing on Sasuke exposed

back, **_"Soon enough."_**

"He's right Sasuke," Mikoto said putting a plate of toast and a plate of ham/bacon on the

table, then sitting down beside her son, "just gives it time." Tenshi was curled around

Mikotos' neck and, as Sasuke sat up, Tsume did the same. Sakura came over carrying a

plate of eggs, she set it down and got the milk and juice then sat down herself, opposite

side of Sasuke.

"It looks so good." Naruto said, drool coming out of his mouth.

"Then eat it already." Mikoto giggled dishing out some ham onto her plate, Naruto did

just that and soon they were all enjoying a warm breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had finished their plates of food and Sasuke was feeding Tsume some left over

ham, Tenshi was sitting on the table chewing on a piece of toast. Sakura got up and

walked over to Sasuke.

"Lift your shirt please." She said, Sasuke obeyed. Sakura gently took off the bandages

around Sasukes stomach. When she was done she placed her hand over the wound

causing Sasuke to flinch. Mikoto looked over at her son slightly worried as Sakura closed

his wound.

"Thanks." He mumbled, Sakura just nodded.

"Hey did anyone ever look at that scroll that Sasuke and Tsume brought back?" Sakura

Asked. Everyone shook their heads no so she went to get it. While she was gone the rest

of the team started to clean up. Kakashi put the left over food into the fridge, Sasuke and

Naruto cleared all the dishes and put them in them in the dishwasher and Mikoto cleaned

up the cooking area, by the time Sakura got back with the scroll the kitchen looked

almost normal again. Sakura handed it to Sasuke who gently opened it, careful not to tear

the brittle paper. When he got it open he quickly read it over in his head. Tsume, who

was still on Sasukes' shoulder hissed and growled as he to read it.

"Well?" Asked Naruto, "What does it say?" Sasuke looked up at the others, his face full

of rage and hate. He slammed the scroll on the table and stomped into the living room.

Kakashi, who was closer at the time, reached out and picked up the scroll, he to quickly

read it over, but unlike Sasuke he read it out loud when he was done.

"Long live Lord Itachi,

Ruler of Sound and leader of Akatsuki,

May the blood of his enemies stain his blade,

Long live Lord Itachi."

When Kakashi had finished Mikoto excused herself and hurried after Sasuke. The kitchen went silent as she left, leaving only the sound of the dishwasher echoing off the walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, here's another one. I made the goal to make it to 50 reviews, so far I got 30 so thank-you reviewers. Hopefully this will keep you on your toes.


	10. The Plan

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 10

I just want to say a special thank-you to AngelSachiya who was the only one so far to review on chapter 9. Thank-you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

"_Long live Lord Itachi,_

_Ruler of Sound and leader of Akatsuki,_

_May the blood of his enemies stain his blade,_

_Long live Lord Itachi."_

_When Kakashi had finished Mikoto excused herself and hurried after Sasuke. The kitchen went silent as she left, leaving only the sound of the dishwasher echoing off the walls._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto reached out and grabbed the scroll from Kakashis' hand, reading it over quickly to make sure Kakashi hadn't made a mistake. Sakura just sat there, her eyes wide and her skin pale, Kakashi looked about the same. Finally Naruto set the scroll on the table and looked at his two team members.

"What now?" He asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was pissed, one look at his face and you could easily tell that. Most people weren't stupid enough to approach him when he was that angry, but Mikoto wasn't afraid. She sat down beside her son on the outdoor steps.

"Sasuke?" She questioned quietly, almost afraid of his reaction. Sasuke looked over at her,

"What?" He asked his voice was tight with emotion. Hatred, fear and sadness were clear in his eyes. Mikoto sighed, Tenshi and Tsume took the hint and unwound themselves from their human bonded shoulders. Flying over to the open patch of land in front of the house they turned back into their larger forms.

"**_It's time." _**Tenshi whispered, Sasuke looked up slightly confused,

"Time for what?" He asked, Mikoto stood up.

"Your training, go inside and say good-bye, we'll be leaving in 15 minutes." Sasuke didn't question his mother, but he was still clearly confused. He walked inside the house and back into the kitchen where team 7 was still sitting. Kakashi looked up first,

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?" He asked, Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm leaving." He said simply then turned and left the kitchen again. Team 7 shot up from their seats and followed him back outside, Mikoto was stroking Tenshis' neck. She looked up as the group came out.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Naruto screamed, Mikoto sighed.

"Naruto, this is a serious threat, we must act accordingly."

"You're going to attack them?! You don't even know where he is!" Sakura also cried, tears flowing silently down her face. Mikoto smiled sadly at her,

"We're not going to fight, not yet. We're going to train, Sasuke needs to learn the ways of the Wolf before he can fight his brother."

"Step-brother." Sasuke corrected from beside Tsume, he walked over to his team mates as they continued to protest. He stopped in front of Sakura and gave her a hug, stopping her rant in mid-sentence.

"I'll be back," he whispered in her ear,

"You promise?" The crying girl asked, hugging him back, Sasuke pulled back,

"I promise." Sakura smiled and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Take care of them loser." He said giving Naruto a hug, which Naruto gladly returned.

"Same goes to you." Naruto answered holding back his own tears. Sasuke moved to Kakashi. They didn't say anything, they just stood there. Finally Kakashi swooped down and caught Sasuke in a bear hug, which Sasuke returned.

"When will you be back?" Kakashi asked,

"When you need me the most," Sasuke answered, breaking the hug, "Thanks for everything." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke ran over to jump on Tenshi behind his mother.

"Why don't you ride Tsume, Sasuke?" Naruto called, half joking. Sasuke smiled,

"Were not ready yet!" He shouted, then waved as the two dragons took to the air and disappeared into the sky. Kakashi smiled,

"You will be soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Akatsuki Headquarters

Itachi silently sat behind his desk Kisame standing beside him.

"My Lord," Kisame started, Itachi turned his head slightly to show that he was listening, "Are you sure it's safe to wait this long before we attack?" Itachi nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'm sure, Sasuke doesn't even know how to summon a wolf sword yet, until he can do that he is no better than a human, and I can easily deal with that." Kisame frowned,

"If it would be easier to kill him now why don't we?" Itachi opened his eyes and turned towards his partner,

"Because we want to give Konoha some pathetic form of hope so it will be fun to crush them, idiot." Kisame nervously took a step away from his lord, who had his sharingan going, "It will take Sasuke a minimum of two months to learn how to summon the sword, that's why we will attack in one." Kisame smirked and Itachi looked out the window,

'_Konoha will be mine, and then I will kill the woman I was forced to call a mother and the boy I was forced to call a brother. Soon, very soon.' _An evil look crept into his eyes and a evil smirk played across his lips.

"Yes," he whispered, "soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's another one, sorry this one is so short, it will get better next chapter. Until next time.


	11. The Return

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

"_It will take Sasuke a minimum of two months to learn how to summon the sword, that's why we will attack in one." Kisame smirked and Itachi looked out the window,_

'_Konoha will be mine, and then I will kill the woman I was forced to call a mother and the boy I was forced to call a brother. Soon, very soon.' An evil look crept into his eyes and a evil smirk played across his lips._

"_Yes," he whispered, "soon."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed, she was sitting by Naruto at the Ramen stand. It had been almost a month since Sasuke and Mikoto had gone to train, they were feeling the emptiness of not having him by their sides again. Kakashi was affected by his absence the most, he had become quiet and visibly sadder. Sakura couldn't blame him though, Sasuke had become almost a son to him. Tsunade saw the changes to and had been sending him on more missions, to help him clear his head. Naruto was doing okay, at least this time he didn't have to try to sneak out of Konoha to find him, but he was still less energetic. Sakura herself was probably doing the best, not that she was unaffected, but she was okay. She trusted Mikoto and since Orochimaru was killed he wouldn't be after Sasuke, but there was still Itachi.

Tsunade had sent many ninja to get more information about this new threat. So far it had been found out that the remaining Sound Ninja had joined forces with Akatsuki, and Itachi had been named the leader. They had also learned that Sasuke was their main target, Itachi seemed afraid of him for some reason. Konoha was next on the list however, Tsunade had been watching closely to the changes in this new group. It had been decided that Itachis' group was getting ready for an attack, but the target could be anywhere. Still she put extra guards around Konoha, just to be safe. Sakura looked over at her male friend, Naruto was on his 6th bowl of ramen already. She sighed, she was missing Sasuke and Kakashi, Kakashi was out on another mission. One that included assassinating some missing nin.

' _He should be coming back soon though,' _she though, still watching Naruto who was on his 9th bowl, _'I wonder what he's doing now.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kakashi

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to clam his breathing. The mission had gone wrong, really wrong. It was easy enough to kill the target, but he didn't expect the building he was in to come down on top of him, nor the group of ninjas' to come after him. He had run into the forest that was just outside the village, he was hiding on the ground under a bush. He held his breath as two sets of feet walked into view, he froze and listened.

"Come on man, he's not here, we should head back." Came one of the mans' voices, the other sighed.

"Maybe your right, okay lets go." The two sets of feet jumped out of view and Kakashi slowly let out his breath, hi heart pounding. He waited until the forest went naturally quiet again before he slowly got up. Only to be struck on the back of the neck and thrown into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Konoha

It was dark now, almost midnight. The guards were just changing their shifts.

"Tsunade had been right to put guards up around her village," Came a gruff males voice from the darkness of the forest, "But she didn't place them out evenly." A few snickers were heard from behind the man that just spoke.

"Lord Itachi was right," came the voice again, "They left the front gate unattended." He turned to his group,

"We attack in 15 minutes, get everyone to their posts. We go in the front gate." More snickers as the group of five men jumped back to the army of 1000.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kakashi

Kakashi let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting against a tree with metal cuffs around his wrists holding his arms above his head. He blinked and snapped out of his shock trance.

"Shoot." He mumbled to himself wriggling his arms trying to get free.

"That won't work Leaf Ninja," came a strained voice in front of him, Kakashi looked up at the ninja as he continued, "Those shackles are made from my own chakra, and you can't break them." The ninja was male, shorter than usual. He had dirty blond hair and purple eyes, he also had a long scar across his throat, causing his voice to sound strained.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked keeping his voice calm, the ninja smirked and pulled out a huge kunai.

"Revenge." Came his harsh reply, taking a step towards the trapped ninja. Kakashi struggled some more but froze as the edge of the kunai was place against his throat. A group of 9 other ninja walked out from between the trees.

"Mema," One of the men said, Kakashi recognized his voice, he was one of the ninjas' who was following him. "You can kill him but let us have some fun to." Mema smirked and backed off,

"Very well, have at him." Kakashi gulped as the other ninja came at him and started beating him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Konoha

Sakura was standing in Tsunades' office with Shizune and the Hokage herself. Tsunade looked worried, she had just gotten news that Kakashi had missed his check point, this could only mean that something had happened to him. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something when the door was thrown open. The three women whipped around/up as the ninja hung off the door frame, he was in bad shape, he was covered in blood and a kunai was sticking out of his shoulder.. Tsunade rushed forward as the man collapsed on the floor.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, quickly healing the mans' wounds.

"I-Itachi…army…front gate…attacked." The man managed to crock out, Sakura kneeled down by Tsunade.

"A army?" She questioned, the man nodded, "How many?" she asked, the man looked at her,

"1000." He said then passed out. The three women visibly paled, Tsunade spoke up first,

"Sakura get this man onto the couch, Shizune get all the ninja to the front gate now!" The two women nodded and quickly moved to do as they were told. Tsunade looked out the window,

'_This is going to get bloody.' _She thought and rushed towards the gate. As she ran, at least 500 ninjas' joined her. Shizune came into step beside her,

"Is this all?" She asked, Shizune nodded. Tsunade stopped at the gate, at least 800 enemy ninja were visible in the darkness.

'_If they all attack together we won't be able to hold them back.'_ Then to her horror the large group of ninja jumped towards the gate and the sky started raining fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kakashi

Kakashi was slumped with his back against the tree, his wrists were throbbing from his struggles. He had been kicked and hit many times, but he determined that nothing was broken. That didn't stop the pain though, he was going to have some pretty big bruises if he lived through this. Mema walked towards the fallen ninja and pulled out his kunai again.

"Alright, now it's my turn." He wheezed. Kakashi bowed his head, knowing it was the end.

'_Sasuke, I wish I could've seen you one more time.' _Mema pulled back his arm and shot it towards Kakashis' unprotected neck, but a chunk of the night sky fell on his shoulders and bit into his extended arm. Memas' cry of pain caused Kakashi to lift his weary head, and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Konoha

Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha ninja stared in shock, wonder and happiness as a large blue dragon landed in front of the gate and roared towards the frightened army.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kakashi

Kakashi watched in amazement as the large black wolf quickly ended Memas' life. The wolf lifted his proud muzzle towards the remainder of the group, only to find that they have already been killed by a even larger red dragon.

"**Aww, you're no fun Tsume." **Sasuke growled,

"**_You were to slow Sasuke." _**The dragon smirked, Sasuke turned towards Kakashi and changed into his human form.

"Hey Kakashi, you alright?" He asked as he unchained Kakashi bounds.

"I think so." Kakashi answered, as soon as his arms were free he threw himself onto Sasuke and pulled him into a hug, which Sasuke gladly returned.

"**_Um, I hate to break this up, but if we don't get going we're going to be late."_** Tsume spoke up suddenly, Sasuke broke off the hug,

"He's right, can you walk?" Kakashi nodded,

"What are you going to be late for?" Kakashi asked,

"_We_ are going to be late for the saving of Konoha." Sasuke answered getting onto Tsume and offering a hand to Kakashi. Kakashi took it and climbed up.

"Hold on." Sasuke said as Tsume lifted into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Konoha

Tenshi threw herself at the army, causing them to scatter. Mikoto sat on her back slashing at any of the men with a kunai who tried to injure her dragon. The cried went up for the army to retreat and the men started running away. The Konoha ninja watched in wonder as the once fearless army broke up. Tenshi was just about to take off to finish them off when Tsume flew onto view. Tsume quickly breathed out fire and took care of about half of the remaining army. Now there were only about 30 men left and they were running like heck to get away. Tsume flew over to his mother and landed beside her. Sakura and Naruto ran over to them as Mikoto slide off Tenshi.

"You're back!" Sakura cried crashing into Mikoto with a bone breaking hug, Naruto did the same causing Mikoto to fall to the floor laughing, and then the two teens got up and turned towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

"You're alive!" The same hugs, the same effect. Kakashi was spared though, he was still sitting on the red dragon. Tsunade came up to them as Mikoto got up.

"Welcome back." She said shaking Mikotos' hand,

"It's good to be back." Came the answer. The rookie nine plus sensis' and Gais' team walked up. Team 7 got off the ground and Sasuke helped Kakashi down.

"Kakashis' hurt, you might want to talk a look at him." Sasuke said to Tsunade, the Hokage nodded and walked over, slinging Kakashis' arm over her shoulder, Gai did the same to the other. The two dragons disappeared in two puffs of smoke and landed on their bonded shoulders.

"So what happened, are you done you're training, are you hurt?" Sasuke cut Sakura off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"**_Talk later."_** Came Tenshis' voice, **_"For now we need rest and Kakashi needs some attention." _**Sakura nodded and the group headed back into the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Akatsuki headquarters

Itachi slammed his hand down on his desk angrily as news of the attack came in. Kisame winced at the motion and waited until Itachi had calmed down slightly.

"What's plan B milord?" he asked, Itachi turned his angry eyes to his partner.

"Now we go after Sasuke, and this time we take him down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, another one for you. Thanks to my reviewers, I just had my exams so getting reviews makes my day. Thank-you.


	12. The Meeting

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

"_**Talk later."** Came Tenshis' voice, **"For now we need rest and Kakashi needs some attention." **Sakura nodded and the group headed back into the village._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_At Akatsuki headquarters_

_Itachi slammed his hand down on his desk angrily as news of the attack came in. Kisame winced at the motion and waited until Itachi had calmed down slightly._

"_What's plan B milord?" he asked, Itachi turned his angry eyes to his partner._

"_Now we go after Sasuke, and this time we take him down."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi flinched slightly as Shizune checked his wounds. Kakashi was right, nothing was broken but it still hurt like hell.

"Well, I can't see any long lasting damage, but I would like to keep you in the hospital for a few days just to be sure." Shizune said handing Kakashi back his shirt. Kakashi nodded and settled down onto the hospital bed, Shizune went to the door to let the others in. All of the rookie nine and Gais' team came in first, and then the sensis' came in, finally Sasuke, Mikoto, Tsume, Tenshi and Tsunade walked in. Kakashi smiled,

"A full house huh." He joked, Sasuke grinned as well,

"Ah you're getting old, it's the least we could do." This brought a laugh out of everyone, Tsunade quieted them down.

"Okay people, on to business. Sasuke and Mikoto, your return marks that Sasuke has completed his training, right?" She asked, Mikoto nodded,

"**_Both Sasuke and Tsume have completed their training." _**Tenshi added from Mikotos' shoulder. Sakura smiled, the two Uchihas' looked almost the same as the last time they saw them, only they were both a little more muscular, and they weren't in their pajamas. Mikoto was dressed the same as when they first met her and Sasuke was dressed the same as when they saw him as a human again. Tsunade nodded her approval.

"This failed attack hopefully marks that Itachi won't try to fight us again." Shikamaru spoke up from the back of the room. Sasuke shook his head,

"No Nara, he has only just begun. He didn't expect us back so soon that's why he attacked, I am the greatest threat in his path right now."

"But does this mean he will attack again?" Ino asked, Tsume nodded his red head,

"**_Only this time he won't attack the village, he will attack Sasuke." _**Team seven looked up in horror at this bit of information.

"You're joking right?" Naruto asked, Tsume shook his head and Sasuke sighed.

"This time I'm ready for him though, if he wants a fight he'll get one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark by the time Tsunade shooed everyone out of the hospital room. Sasuke waited until everyone had gone, Mikoto looked back at her son,

"Sasuke?" Sasuke only nodded, Mikoto smiled and left.

"**_Keep an eye on them Tsume."_** Tenshi said as the door shut, Tsume nodded and Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're to tense Kakashi." Sasuke said looking at his sensi, Kakashi looked up.

"Are you really going to fight?" He asked, Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Even if I try to run I'll be found and Konoha will be flattened."

"But what if something goes wrong and you get killed?!" Kakashi tried to keep his voice calm, but it was tight with emotion and unshed tears were in his eyes. Sasuke bowed his head,

"Then I die knowing I tried." Sasuke winced at the way his own voice sounded, a tear slipped out of his eye. Kakashi shook his head angrily.

"You don't have to fight alone! We will help!" This time Sasuke shook his head,

"No, I have no choice, I have to face him alone, maybe during the whole war I will fight with you but against Itachi I have to do it alone!"

"WHY!" Kakashi roared, causing Tsume to stand up on Sasukes' shoulders and bear his teeth. Sasuke put a hand on his small red head to calm him and took a deep breath before answering,

"Because it's the path I must take, I'm the only one strong enough to stand up against him, not even Tenshi and my mother are strong enough, they were to badly affected by the murder. Tsume and I were too young, we still have a chance!" Sasukes' voice was starting to raise in anger now, but Kakashi was just the same.

"Don't give me that bullcrap! This is still for revenge isn't it!?"

"NO! IT'S NOT!" The two men sat there, both boiling mad and unable to say anything, finally Sasuke got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, his voice still filled with anger.

"Away, I need to clear my head."

"Good," Kakashi snapped causing Tsume to snarl again, "Maybe it will knock some sense into that stupid head of yours." Sasuke was at the window now, Tsume flew out and transformed into his larger form, Sasuke jumped out behind him. As they flew away Kakashi heard one last thing,

"And here I thought he would be the most understanding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day and Sasuke was still off with Tsume, the whole gang came back for a meeting in Kakashis' room called by Mikoto. They all took their places Mikoto started.

"I was hoping to have Sasuke here when I was going to tell you this," she didn't even glace at Kakashi, "but I guess I will have to tell you myself. You now all know the story of my past and of the Uchihas' bond with dragons." Everyone nodded, they had been filled in by team 7. Mikoto continued, "You know that Sasuke never knew his real father, he had heard stories about him, but never met him." Everyone was paying close attention wondering where this was going. "His fathers' name was, Nibiiro Uchiha." Everyone, even Neji and Shikamaru, gasped.

"N-Nibiiro Uchiha!?" Kakashi stammered, shocked through to the bone.

"The Nibiiro Uchiha, the same one that managed to hold off the nine-tails alone until the Hokage arrived?!" Asuma asked with wide eyes. Mikoto nodded,

"Sasuke is Nibiiros' only child." The hospital room went quiet after that little piece of information, once you stopped to think about it Sasuke did look a lot like his father, but it was still a shock. They didn't have much time to stay shocked because Sasuke himself flew towards the window, Mikoto rushed over to open the window as Tsume pulled up before smashing into the side of the building.

"Sasuke wha-" Mikoto started but was cut off by her son.

"He's coming, it will take a few weeks at the least but Itachi is coming." Tsume raised his head to the window,

"**_Tsunade, get ready for war."_**


	13. The Talk

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

"_Sasuke is Nibiiros' only child." The hospital room went quiet after that little piece of information, once you stopped to think about it Sasuke did look a lot like his father, but it was still a shock. They didn't have much time to stay shocked because Sasuke himself flew towards the window, Mikoto rushed over to open the window as Tsume pulled up before smashing into the side of the building. _

"_Sasuke wha-" Mikoto started but was cut off by her son._

"_He's coming, it will take a few weeks at the least but Itachi is coming." Tsume raised his head to the window,_

"_**Tsunade, get ready for war."** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi shifted on the bed he was laying on. Mikotos' news had greatly disturbed him but at the same time overjoyed him. He rolled to his side, he was trying to think of the best way to apologize to Sasuke about his behavior, he was going to do it earlier but Sasuke seemed to be avoiding him. There was a knock at the door, Kakashi rolled towards it,

"Come in." He said slightly confused, who would be coming in this late. He relaxed slightly when Mikotos' head came into view.

"Hey Kakashi." She said coming into the room and closing the door. Kakashi smiled,

"Hello Mikoto."

"Can I sit down?" She asked pointing towards the bed, Kakashi nodded. Mikoto sat and stared at the window for awhile then turned to Kakashi, Tenshi was draped over her shoulders.

"The news of Sasukes' father disturbed you didn't it?" Kakashi sighed,

"Is it that noticeable?" he asked quietly, Mikoto smiled.

"Only if you look for it." She answered. Kakashi looked up,

"I don't really know what to do about it, I mean, Nibiiro was the strongest ninja in our village, he was even asked to become Hokage but revised when you got pregnant." Mikoto nodded,

"He was a great man, strong but gentle. He was a great father." She sighed as a tear formed in her eye. "I miss him, but when I look at Sasuke I can see him, it's almost like Nibiiro put everything he had into Sasuke. Sasuke was almost three months old when the nine-tails attacked, so he doesn't have any real memories of him, but when Nibiiro was alive Sasuke responded so well to him." Mikoto paused to wipe away a tear that had fallen.

"Why, why did you get remarried after he died?" Kakashi asked slowly hoping he wasn't getting into anything to personal.

"I didn't really have a choice, Sasuke needed someone else to look after him and, being a wolf, it's only natural to get another mate when one has died." She paused again, and then laughed slightly, "I never even really loved Fugaku as a mate, mostly just as a friend, and he was always so harsh with Sasuke, almost like he wanted Sasuke to become a 'ninja robot' like Itachi. But he was a good friend, and I do miss him." She had tears flowing freely down her face now, Tenshi reached up and licked them off, humming comfortingly. Mikoto smiled and scratched her blue head.

"That's not why I'm here though," she added looking at Kakashi again, "I'm here about the final fight that Sasuke must do with Itachi." Kakashi flinched, Mikotos' eyes were comforting though so Kakashi didn't protest. "You don't want him to fight?" Kakashi shrugged,

"What he said about him being the only one that could fight Itachi makes sense, but-"

"You don't want to lose him." Mikoto finished for him in a whisper, Kakashi nodded.

"I was so scared when he 'died', I didn't know what to do. He's so good at putting himself in those situations that I'm tempted to tie him to a tree and leave him there." Kakashi huffed, Mikoto laughed.

"At least you didn't have to see him when he was a baby, adventurous is probably the best word for him." Kakashi laughed this time, then they quieted down.

"I don't want to lose him either, but this is his choice. I trust him and I know that he can beat Itachi, especially if he has Tsume there with him." Mikoto trailed off looking outside. Kakashi followed her gaze, you could see the shadowy forms of the two boys sitting on the Hokage Mountain. Kakashi smiled and Mikoto got off the bed,

"I should go, it's late and you need your sleep." Kakashi nodded and settled down again and fell asleep instantly, Mikoto quietly went out the door but paused in the doorframe.

"Believe in him Kakashi, fear is the betrayer, the more you feel it the harder it is for us." And with that she closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was leaning up against Tsume who was in his big form. Tsume nudged Sasukes' arm,

"**_You're doubting yourself again."_** He whispered, Sasuke sighed.

"I'm…afraid."

"_**About what?"**_

"What if Kakashi was right when he said that I might get killed, that means you go down with me, I can't do that to you or our moms'." Tsume smiled fondly.

"**_Sasuke, I chose you that night because I trusted you, I don't care if we both die, sure it will be hard on everyone but they're strong, Mikoto and mother are liked here, if we are killed we know that they'll be taken care of."_** Sasuke smiled,

"Thanks Tsume." Tsume smiled as Sasuke snuggled into his side,

"**_Good-night." _**He whispered extending one of his wings to protect his rider from the wind.

"Good-night." Sasuke whispered back curled up against Tsumes' warm stomach. Tsume laid his head down beside Sasuke and they both fell asleep. Form behind a nearby tree Mikoto and Tenshi smiled and headed for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay here's chapter 13, I've got 40 reviews so far, I'm aiming for 50 come on people. I love you all, until next time.


	14. The Dive

Thorn

"Speaking"

Action

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

"_**Sasuke, I chose you that night because I trusted you, I don't care if we both die, sure it will be hard on everyone but they're strong, Mikoto and mother are liked here, if we are killed we know that they'll be taken care of."** Sasuke smiled,_

"_Thanks Tsume." Tsume smiled as Sasuke snuggled into his side,_

"_**Good-night." **He whispered extending one of his wings to protect his rider from the wind._

"_Good-night." Sasuke whispered back curled up against Tsumes' warm stomach. Tsume laid his head down beside Sasuke and they both fell asleep. Form behind a nearby tree Mikoto and Tenshi smiled and headed for home._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto groaned as the sunlight woke him from his slumber, it had been a week and a half since Kakashi had gotten out of the hospital and only two more days until Itachi attacked. Tsunade had moved all the ninja away from the village to a open field where they would fight. He slowly sat up, trying to stay asleep as long as possible, Lee walked up to him.

"Good morning Naruto." He said standing over the blond ninja, Naruto looked up,

"Morning Fuzzy-brows. What's up?" Lee helped Naruto stand up,

"Do you want to go train with me? We could all use the extra practice and that is where everyone else already is." Lee said as Naruto looked around, true enough no one else was around. Naruto nodded his head in agreement and they walked towards the training ground. When they got there they could see all the ninja had paired off and were doing sparring matches.

"Naruto! Lee!" The two boys turned around as Sakura came running up out of breath, she stopped in front of them,

"What is it Sakura?" Lee asked,

"H-have you…guys s-seen…Sasuke?" She huffed, the two boys shook their heads no and looked around the training field, sure enough Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Did you ask his mother?" Lee asked spotting Mikoto over by the large form of Tenshi, Sakura shook her head so the three of them walked over to her. Mikoto had a headset on and the two females were looking up into the sky, as the group got closer they could see Kakashi sitting in a nearby tree and they could start to pick up small bits of what Mikoto was saying.

"That's right…knees in…what are…doing? Sasuke NO!!" Everyone on the field jumped as Mikoto shouted the last part, then everyone looked up to see Sasuke falling from the sky and Tsume diving after him. Sakura covered her eyes as she heard Ino scream in the background, she peaked through her fingers to see Tsume just above Sasuke, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, her heart was pounding in her ears.

Ba-dum

Sasuke reached up to his dragon, barely meters from the ground.

Ba-dum

Sasuke managed to grab onto Tsumes front feet, 15 meters left.

Ba-dum

Tsume started to pull up from his dive, eight meters.

Ba-dum

Sasuke extended his legs forward as Tsume soared over the ground, shouting in joy and excitement.

Ba-dum

Tsume started to fly back into the sky as he approached a steep cliff complete with water fall and there was a large lake below.

Ba-dum

Sasuke let go of Tsume and dove into the lake.

The rookie nine (when I say rookie nine I include the Sensis') and Mikoto/Tenshi ran towards the lake as Tsume landed. Sasukes' head shot out of the middle of the lake as he surfaced. Tsume took off and soared over to him, Sasuke reached up and Tsume grabbed the boy in his claws again. When Tsume dropped Sasuke onto solid ground again Sasukes' legs collapsed. Mikoto ran over as Sasuke started laughing,

"That was the most fun I've had in a while." He laughed as Mikoto helped him stand up,

"But it was freaking cold!" He started to laugh again as Mikoto lightly slapped him over the head giggling.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sakura shouted as Neji tossed Sasuke a towel, "You just gave me a heart attack! And you say that was fun?!"

Sasuke smirked as he finished drying his hair, and walked over the tree Mikoto was standing at before. He grabbed a water bottle and chugged it. Tsume came and laid down by the tree, Tenshi did the same and draped her large head over her sons back.

"**_That was foolish." _**Tenshi scolded, Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah I know, but you never know, it might come in handy during the war."

"You seem awful relaxed about it." Kiba said as the large group settled down for a break, Sasuke looked at him and then at Kakashi.

"It's something I can't avoid." He stated and lay down on his back. Kakashi sighed, he still hadn't managed to say he was sorry, Sasuke seemed to be avoiding him. Everyone looked up as Tsunade walked over,

"It's almost time," she said, "Everyone be on your guard. Sasuke, Mikoto, Tsume and Tenshi, I need to speak with you." The four of them nodded and stood up, the two dragons going back into their smaller forms. As they followed Tsunade Sasuke glanced back at Kakashi, the two of them meet eyes. Kakashi couldn't quite place it, but there was a look in Sasukes' eyes that made him want to go over and hug the boy, but as soon as it had appeared the look disappeared and Sasuke walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two wolves settled themselves in Tsunades' tent. Tsunade sat on her bed and sighed,

"This war isn't going to be easy," she started, "I want you guys to hold back, Sasuke can still fight Itachi, but I want you to hold back and attack when we need you most." Mikoto started to protest but Tsume cut her off.

"**_It's a good plan," _**he started, **_"Itachi might have some secret attack that we don't know about, and if we're in there from the beginning then we can't help if he does."_** Sasuke and Tenshi nodded their agreement.

"And here I was hoping for a little action." Mikoto joked with a smile. Everyone smiled and before long they were all laughing. Tsunade quieted them down,

"Ok," she said, still giggling slightly, "Here's the plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Itachi

Itachi stared at the open field in front of him,

'_So this will be the battlefield huh.'_ Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts when a silver-haired man wearing glasses walked up.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Itachi asked,

"You're planning to kill him aren't you?" Kabuto said a grin on face, Itachi didn't turn.

"If you mean Sasuke then yes, why do you ask?"

"I've been doing some research," Kabuto started, "It seems that there is another world that we could access if we had the blood of the wolf, what if we didn't kill him and used him for the gateway to the new world?"

Itachi sighed, why he had even spared this man he didn't know,

"No," Itachi said, "I have no need for a new world, I want Sasuke dead and I'll do that by my own blade."

"But-milord-" Kabuto started, Itachi turned with his Sharingan going full blaze.

"I said no." He spoke each word as though he was talking to a child. Kabuto lowered his head in respect.

"As you wish."

'_But if you die,' _Kabuto thought, _'I will do it myself.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright here's another one, kinda short I know, but hopefully I can start the battle in the next one. Thanks to all my reviewers. Oh you thought I had forgotten about Kabuto eh? Not likely.

**AngelSachiya**-I'm glad you like it:D Hugs you back Keep reviewing!

**SilverMoon Wolf****-**Well, your welcome, I hope you like Wolf's Rain, it's one of my favourites. I'm glad you like the story that much.

**Mizuki hikari****-**It is cute, I'm glad you like it.


	15. The War

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 15

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I've been doing some research," Kabuto started, "It seems that there is another world that we could access if we had the blood of the wolf, what if we didn't kill him and used him for the gateway to the new world?" _

_Itachi sighed, why he had even spared this man he didn't know,_

"_No," Itachi said, "I have no need for a new world, I want Sasuke dead and I'll do that by my own blade."_

"_But-milord-" Kabuto started, Itachi turned with his Sharingan going full blaze._

"_I said no." He spoke each word as though he was talking to a child. Kabuto lowered his head in respect._

"_As you wish." _

'_But if you die,' Kabuto thought, 'I will do it myself.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stared over the large battle field, it was still early so no fighting had started yet. Naruto shivered slightly as he looked over at the edge of the field, where a sheer drop 50 feet down could be viewed.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned and saw Mikoto and Tenshi, who was in her larger form, walking up, "Are you alright?" She asked. Naruto smiled and nodded, Mikoto stood beside him.

"I guess," Naruto started, the smile falling from his lips, "I'm not really all that okay, I've never been in a war before. I've heard stories but this is the real thing." Mikoto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No one is ever ready for war." She said kindly, Naruto looked over at her. She was wearing her usual grey jacket, but now she had a hard leather shirt hugging her body and shin guards on her legs, she was ready for battle. Naruto looked back at the Konoha army, over 500 ninja had come to fight. They all had similar armor on, hardened leather vests and leg/arm guards. Naruto looked down at him self, his brown vest clashed slightly with his orange jacket, he heard beating wings and looked up to see Sasuke and Tsume coming into land. Sasuke was wearing all black, he had his normal black t-shirt/pants on, but now he was completed with a black leather vest/gloves and limb guards.

"Naruto." He acknowledged his teammate.

"Sasuke, Tsume." Naruto return the greeting politely. The three humans looked over the battle field.

"So Sasuke, you gonna help me kick some butt?" Naruto asked while grinning, Sasuke smirked,

"Actually loser, I get to hold back and come in a backup." He replied, Naruto jaw hit the floor.

"What?! No way! That so isn't fair, Believe it!"

"Naruto keep your voice down," came Tsunades' voice from behind the group, "You might give away our positions." Naruto gave a sheepish grin and slapped a hand over his mouth. Tsunade smiled and turned to the Uchihas'.

"Ready?" She asked with a sigh, they both nodded. Tsunade then turned back to the army,

"Come on Naruto, we need to get in position, the enemy is moving." Naruto nodded and, casting one last look at the Uchihas'/dragons, he followed her. Mikoto looked at her son,

"Did you say your good lucks to everyone?" She asked, Sasuke nodded. Tenshi looked over the field,

"**_They're coming." _**She said, the other three also looked over. Sure enough you could clearly see the enemy army, about 450 men, trooping over the field. They looked down at their own army who were marching to meet the enemy. Both crowds stopped across from each other, Tsunade raised her hand in a war manner and a cry went through the army. From across the field Itachi came into view riding on the head of a giant head, Kabuto was standing beside him. Sasuke felt himself flinch at the sight, Tsume put his head comfortingly on Sasukes' shoulder. Sasuke reached up to stroke his large red nose and Tsunade sent off a blue exploding note into the sky, the signal for Mikoto to join the battle. She turned to her son and gave him one last hug before jumping on Tenshi and swooping over the army.

'_She's needed to fight the snake.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly, lightning flashed over head and rain started to pour on the valley, the two armies started rushing towards each other at full speed. Tenshi and the snake pulled ahead to meet in the middle with a bang. Tenshi, being the slightly smaller of the two, managed to get the upper hand.

"**_So it begins." _**Tsume sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle was a bloody one, ninja techniques were being thrown around and Tenshi, who had managed to kill the snake, was constantly flying over head, shooting fore at the enemy and lending her aid. The rain had started to clear up but it was still dark over the valley. Sasuke squinted though the darkness, something wasn't right. Where were Itachi and Kabuto, or the rookie nine? He shot his head towards the cliff edge when he heard a pained roar, and gasped at what he saw. Tenshi had been brought down, and the rookie nine were trying to fight Itachi, he could see the still form of his mother being protected by her dragon.

'_She's not dead.' _He reassured himself, and he jumped on Tsumes' back. Tsume, who had also seen what was happening, leapt off the small cliff they were waiting on and flew towards the group. Sasuke quickly did the correct hand signs and threw his hands to his waist, as though he was going to draw a sword. In a flash of red light a large black/silver blade appeared in his hands, it looked like a normal katana but the blade was black as midnight. Swinging it in one hand he and Tsume dove towards Itachi, determined to finish him off.

But Itachi saw them coming, and he to raised his sword into the night. Sasuke felt himself flinch again as he recognized the blade, it was the one who killed his clan. Sasuke quickly shook it off as Tsume dove lower, and Itachi raised his arm, intending to slice Tsume wing off. Sasuke was quicker, he swung himself into Tsume waiting talons and swung his own sword, his wolf blade, towards his half brother. Surprise was clearly shown on Itachis' face as he saw the blade, he froze, and that's all that Sasuke needed. He sliced his black blade through the night and took Itachis' arm clear off. Itachi cried out in pain and surprise as Tsume landed and Sasuke jumped towards him again swinging his blade. Itachi could do no more than dodge with his sword arm gone, but he suddenly he got an evil look in his eye and pointed his good arm towards the group of ninja and dragons. Tsume jumped in front of the group to protect them from any harm, but it was in vain.

"MIND TORTUE NO JUTSU!" Itachi screamed and soon everyone, even Tsume was on the group crying out in pain. Sasuke looked on in horror as his friends and family were brought to their knees.

"Hear them scream!" Itachi laughed, "It's all your fault, their going to die and it's your entire fault!"

"NO!" Sasuke screamed in fear and jumped towards Itachi, dropping his blade in the process. Itachi had a look of surprise as Sasuke came flying at him, he couldn't block anything Sasuke was about to do. The fallen group watched in horror as Sasuke tackled his brother and sent them both flying off the edge off the cliff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's the big battle, okay so it wasn't all that big. I was a little dry on ideas so it's kinda short. The next chapter is one of my favourites, I typed it all out already so it'll be uploaded tomorrow.

**Random-Crosses****-**Thanks, I hope you like it.

**AngelSachiya****-**You're to perfect for this world, you know that? Every single on of your reviews makes me smile. Keep up the great work.


	16. The Fear

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

"_MIND TORTUE NO JUTSU!" Itachi screamed and soon everyone, even Tsume was on the group crying out in pain. Sasuke looked on in horror as his friends and family were brought to their knees._

"_Hear them scream!" Itachi laughed, "It's all your fault, their going to die and it's your entire fault!" _

"_NO!" Sasuke screamed in fear and jumped towards Itachi, dropping his blade in the process. Itachi had a look of surprise as Sasuke came flying at him, he couldn't block anything Sasuke was about to do. The fallen group watched in horror as Sasuke tackled his brother and sent them both flying off the edge off the cliff._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi felt his whole body freeze with horror as he watched Sasuke tackle Itachi and send them both flying off the cliff. He could hear Sakura and Mikoto and he could see the rookie nine (plus Gais' team) rushing towards the edge of the cliff. Kakashi finally got his legs working as Tsume dove off the cliff after his rider. Tenshi called after him but he didn't stop or slow his free-for-all dive.

"Neji! Hinata! What's going on?!" Tsunade called in panic as Tsume disappeared from sight into the mist. The two ninja activated their bloodline limits and peered through the mist.

"Itachi and Sasuke are still falling," Neji said, "But Tsume is coming up fast!"

"The boys are fighting," Hinata said, "It's too hard to say who has the upper hand right now. Wait! Their breaking apart, Itachi had a kunai in his chest! Oh god, Sasuke has one in his shoulder!"

"Is he alive?!" Mikoto screamed clinging weakly to Sakura in panic, everyone knew she was referring to Sasuke, Hinata squinted,

"Yes, Sasuke is still alive, Itachi is almost dead though."

"**_Where is Tsume?!"_** Tenshi cried also in panic, Neji squinted as well.

"He's right behind them but-" Neji stopped,

"BUT WHAT?!" Kakashi screamed,

"I can't make anything more out, it's too misty, even for the Byakugan." Mikoto looked up in horror then she looked over at the rest of the group.

"We have to get down there, NOW!" she cried tears flowing down her cheeks. Tsunade nodded,

"Everyone gather around," she ordered, "its better is we just make one trip."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke couldn't feel anything, well he could feel the pain in his shoulder from Itachis' kunai, but that was it, everything else felt light. He knew he was going to die, but he could feel Tsume coming up fast behind him. Sasuke forced his hands to form the correct hand signs, he may be going down but he wasn't going to take anyone down with him. A tear slipped out of his eye as he cut the bond between him and Tsume, then he turned to face the fast approaching ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsume couldn't feel the normal thrill he normally would when he did a huge dive, he only felt worry and fear. He could see Sasukes' still form ahead of him and forced his body to go faster. Suddenly he felt his tie with Sasuke being cut, his eyes widened in horror as he understood what Sasuke was trying to do.

"**_NO!"_** he cried and forced his body to go faster still. He swooped down on his rider with less than 25 meters to the ground. Somehow he managed to extend his foot to catch Sasuke, and he could feel Sasuke weakly wrap his hands around his talons. Knowing that he had Sasuke he tried to pull up from his dive, but he was too close to the ground and with Sasuke he had too much weight on him. Sasuke seemed to since this to and, with a mere eight meters between him and the ground he let go of his dragon. Tsume felt this and desperately tried to grab him again, but he couldn't and Sasuke crashed to the ground. Tsume felt a huge pain in his heart and he to lost himself and crashed onto the earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the back of the large slug that was sliding down the side of the steep cliff Sakura suddenly gasped, as did everyone else. They had all felt it, Sasukes' life force had just dropped to almost nothing. Mikoto, who was riding Tenshi gasped as well. She didn't just feel Sasukes' live force, but Tsumes' as well. Tears formed in her eyes as Tenshi roared and dove towards the ground, faster than the slug.

'_No, no, no, no, Sasuke, Tsume, no!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsume groaned and weakly tried to get to his feet, he could see Sasuke lying on his stomach a few meters away. He tried to get up but the pain was just too much, his legs collapsed as Mikoto and Tenshi landed close by. Tenshi quickly rushed to her son,

"**_Tsume, baby hold on." _**She cried as Mikoto rushed over to Sasuke, Tsume managed to lift his head again as a large slug slid into view. He could clearly see the group of ninja that was riding on top and Tsunade, who had jumped off and rushed towards Sasuke as well. He tried to get up again as the group rushed forward,

"**_No Tsume stay down!"_** Tenshi growled tying to push her son back to the ground, Tsume snarled at her this time.

"**_No mother, Sasuke, he…he tried to break the bond, I have to help him!"_** Tenshi gasped as Tsume got to his feet, this time Tenshi didn't protest, but she helped her son. Tsume could see Tsunade trying to heal Sasuke,

'**_She doesn't understand.' _**He thoughtbitterly and jumped towards them, his teeth flashing and a large growl coming from his throat. The group gasped and jumped back as Tenshi hissed at them, Mikoto looked shocked,

"Tenshi? Tsume? What the hell?!" she started but was silenced by her dragon,

"**_Sasuke tried to cut their bond,"_** Tenshi whispered causing Mikoto to gasp, **_"Only Tsume can help him now."_** Naruto looked at the blue dragon angrily,

"Wha-what's going on here?! We have to help him so get out of the way!" He tried to push past Tenshi but she snapped her powerful jaws at him and Kakashi had to pull him back.

"What's going on?" He asked Mikoto quietly with fear in his voice. Mikoto was silent,

"**_It is possible for our wolf riders to cut the bond between us if they know they are about to die, that is what Sasuke has done," _**Tenshi said earning surprised looks from the ninja, **_"But the dragon needs to cut the bond as well, Tsume hasn't done this so there's still a chance that Sasuke can be saved. I know this is hard, but you can't approach them, not yet."_** The ninja nodded and looked over to the red dragon as he collapsed by Sasuke, Tenshi tensed like she wanted to run to her son, but Mikoto place a hand on her blue shoulder and she stilled. Tsume moved his head towards Sasukes' still from, he had been flipped over onto his back, Sakura looked over at Tsunade.

"Is, is he d-dead?" she asked quietly, Tsunade shook her head,

"Not yet." She whispered quietly, Sakura looked back over at the two.

"**_Sasuke," _**Tsume said in a strained voice, **_"Can you hear me Sasuke?"_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes weakly and looked around, everything was black. He lifted his head and stood up slowly looking around. It was like someone had blindfolded him, but he could still see his body.

'_Right.' _He sighed sadly as he remembered what happened, he felt a slight tug from around his waist and looked down surprised. There was a thick line of red chakra wrapped around his waist, he followed the cord with his eyes as it crept through the darkness.

'_T-Tsume?'_ He thought confused.

"**_Sasuke," _**Sasukes' head shot up as the cord connected to a large ball of red chakra in front of him, **_"Can you hear me Sasuke?"_**

"Tsume? You idiot! You shouldn't still be attached to me, are you crazy?!" The ball of charka took on the form of the red dragon,

"**_Glad to see you too."_** Tsume said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke screamed, this couldn't be happening.

"**_I've come to take you back, your not dead yet Sasuke, there's still hope." _**Sasuke shook his head and took a step back,

"No, please Tsume you have to let me go." This time Tsume shook his great head,

"_**That's out of the question Sasuke."**_

"But I broke our bond! Why didn't you do the same?!"

"**_Because I'm not afraid to die, if it means staying with you I would gladly give up my life."_** Sasuke had tears coming out of his eyes now, he could feel Tsume getting weaker, all because he was trying to bring him back.

"No one wants me there, I'm the cause of all this! It would be better if I die!" Tsume growled,

"**_Is that why you're doing this? Because you feel alone?"_** Sasuke shook his head,

"Not alone, guilty. If I hadn't done this none of this would've happened." Sasuke whispered, it hurt so much. Tsume felt nothing but sadness at Sasukes' words, Tsume sighed,

"**_Sasuke, I want to show you something, if after that you still want me to let you go I might consider it." _**Sasuke looked at his dragon slightly confused as the darkness started melting around him. His eyes widened as he saw all his friends surrounding him, he could see his mother, Tenshi, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Team 8, Team 9, Gais' Team and Tsunade, they were all standing in a circle around him. He saw Kakashi raise his hand a string of chakra shot out and attached itself to Sasuke, soon everyone had their hand raised and their chakra was attached to him, holding him back from death. Sasuke was sobbing now, Tsume looked down at him.

"**_No one wants you to die Sasuke, nothing was our fault. Things like this happen in life, we can't stop them." _**Tsume said kindly as Sasuke collapsed to his knees crying. He reached out his nose to the boy,

"**_Come back Sasuke." _**He whispered, Sasuke looked up at him, his tear stained face filled with hope, he reached out to his dragon,

"Promise you'll never leave me?" He asked quietly, Tsume pressed his head flat against Sasukes' chest,

"**_I promise."_** He swore as Sasuke reattached their bond and was pulled from the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone looked up in surprise as fire suddenly surrounded the two boys. Kakashi and team 7 gasped and tried to run forwards but Tenshi extended her tail and held them back.

"Wait you guys," Mikoto said still facing the boys, "Watch."

Team 7 turned back as everyone gasped, Sasukes' wounds were beginning to close. Slowly the kunai in his shoulder disappeared and all other damage was healed, the same was happening to Tsume. Finally Tsume, who changed into his smaller form, crawled onto Sasukes' chest and collapsed. Sasuke, who was still unconscious, smiled and put one arm over his dragon as Tenshi and Mikoto ran up. Mikoto did a quick check over both of them and sighed in relief, she turned back to the rest of the group who were still frozen in shock.

"They're alright!" She laughed, tears of happiness flowing down her face, the group started to come forward. Suddenly Mikoto was thrown backwards by a large chakra explosion, she landed in front of the others. Everyone looked up in shock as Kabuto walked through the settling smoke.

"What, a present for me? Oh you shouldn't have." He mocked as he bent down to pick up Sasuke, Mikoto quickly got up and rushed towards them but an angry roar beat her to them. Kabuto froze in fear as Tenshis' fangs came flying towards him. He cried out in fear as he was ripped in half, the top half was thrown across the ground and came to a halt by a sea of sharp rocks. On the rocks the group shuttered as they caught sight of Itachis' dead body, he had been impaled on the rocks.

"So he finally got his revenge huh." Naruto sighed in relieve and looked down at his unconscious friend, "Now we just got to wait for him to wake up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay chapter 16, here you go. This is my favourite chapter so far. Only one more to go, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, let me know if you want one. Till next time. ****


	17. The Forgiveness

Thorn

"Speaking"

Actions

"**Wolf Talk"**

"_**Dragon Talk"**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/Flashbacks_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Time

"_What, a present for me? Oh you shouldn't have." He mocked as he bent down to pick up Sasuke, Mikoto quickly got up and rushed towards them but an angry roar beat her to them. Kabuto froze in fear as Tenshis' fangs came flying towards him. He cried out in fear as he was ripped in half, the top half was thrown across the ground and came to a halt by a sea of sharp rocks. On the rocks the group shuttered as they caught sight of Itachis' dead body, he had been impaled on the rocks._

"_So he finally got his revenge huh." Naruto sighed in relieve and looked down at his unconscious friend, "Now we just got to wait for him to wake up."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARG! How long is this going to take?!" Naruto cried. He, Kakashi, Sakura, Mikoto, Tenshi and Tsume were all sitting in a hospital room, Sasukes' hospital room to be correct. It had been three days since Sasuke had knocked Itachi off the cliff and almost ended his life. Mikoto looked up at Naruto and smiled,

"Sasukes' been through a lot Naruto, you just need to be patient." She was sitting on a chair beside Sasukes' bed, Tenshi was curled up on her lap like a blue cat. Kakashi looked up with sad eyes from his book, he was getting slightly worried for his student, and Mikoto said that everything was alright but something still seemed off. He still felt the guilt from what he had said to Sasuke before the war, he hope his student would wake up soon so he could apologize. Sakura stood up from the chair she was sitting on,

"I'm hungry, who wants to go to the ramen shop with me?" She asked stretching slightly, Naruto grinned.

"I'm in." he said also standing up, Mikoto smiled as well.

"Sure why not." She also stood up and put Tenshi over her shoulder, Sakura looked towards Kakashi.

"Sensi?" She asked, Kakashi smiled,

"You go on ahead, I'm not really hungry." Sakura looked slightly confused but didn't question anymore, as Mikoto passed Kakashi she said,

"We'll bring something back for you." She said it with a knowing smile on her face and Kakashi couldn't help but blush slightly. When the door closed he moved to the chair where Mikoto was sitting and sat down himself.

"Sasuke?" He whispered, "Can you hear me?" No response, Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, I…I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just scared, we had just got you back and everything was going perfect and…and I didn't want to loose you again." His voice broke slightly and a few tears slipped down his face, Kakashi glanced at the sleeping Tsume was on a pillow beside his masters' head. Kakashi looked back down at the sleeping boy.

"Sasuke…" he couldn't hold back the tears now, that or he just didn't care. He bowed his head and let his arms fall limply onto his lap. Suddenly warm fingers reached up to brush the tears away. Kakashi looked up surprised and met Sasukes' tired, half closed eyes.

"No…tears…Kakashi." He whispered weakly, Kakashi stood up and leaned over him pulling the boy into a hug. Sasuke grunted slightly at the sudden movement but hugged him back anyways. Kakashi let Sasuke go and gently laid him back down,

"How much did you hear?" He asked, Sasuke smirked at him,

"All of it." He answered with the smirk still plastered on his face, his eyes were soft though.

"And…" Kakashi prodded, Sasuke sighed.

"And I forgive you, you had a right to be worried, after all you have become a father to me." Kakashi gasped silently, for Sasuke to say something like that was one of the best complements he could ever receive. Sasuke had never opened himself up to anyone after the murder of his clan, Kakashi couldn't blame him though. He smiled proudly, his team had grown so much, Sakura was getting stronger and stronger, Naruto was learning to do things with other peoples' help and Sasuke had…softened a bit, he was more relaxed and clam and not so cold.

"You were right about one thing though," Sasuke said closing his eyes again, "revenge isn't as sweet as I thought it would be, but I do feel better now that it's over." Kakashi smiled as he completely understood what Sasuke was saying, he was about to open his mouth to say something when a snort filled the room. The two guys looked over at the little red dragon as Tsume lifted his head to yawn.

"**_Morning." _**He said and dropped his head, falling right back to sleep. Kakashi and Sasuke laughed then Sasuke yawned as well.

"You should get some more sleep, you've earned it." Kakashi said as Sasuke closed his eyes and settled back into the pillows.

"Maybe…you're…right." Sasuke sighed as he slipped back into dream world. Kakashi sighed as he too rested his head on the bed closing his eyes as the last few days caught up with him. He was so fast asleep that he didn't even feel Mikoto come back into the room and place a blanket over his shoulders, she looked over at her son who had one opened slightly. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, Sasuke sighed again and fell back asleep. Mikoto smiled as Tenshi nuzzled Tsume before they both left the room. The met up with Sakura and Naruto in the door frame and then the three of them started heading for the large house just outside Konoha that they have come to call home.


	18. The Not So Chaptery Chapter

Okay, hello people! I just wanted to say that I will be doing a sequel but don't expect it anytime soon, I've got school which is a pain in the butt and a few other issues to deal with. But it will be coming.

**Random-Crosses-** Thanks so much for your review, it really means a lot to me to know that I'm doing a good job.

**SilverMoon Wolf- **I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't really following any plan for this one so I'm glad it turned out.

**AngelSachiya- **I'm glad you loved it that much I will do a sequel soon and I hope it is loved as much as this one is.


End file.
